Fanfiction100 Sneaky Griffins
by ilfreitas
Summary: 100 Dramione one-shots. wow, that actually says it all, I think... why don't you check?
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Fanfiction100**

**AN:** So actually I found the tab of this challenge as Fan_art_, but why not do it for fanfiction too? So, this will be mostly a bunch of Dramione one-shots, some fluffy, funny, (well, whatever there will be a lot of types, it's 100 of them! But romance _will_ be guaranteed :D), and I may connect some of them or use this ideas to do other stories… and I think it's all.

**Chapter 1 Beginnings**

Hermione turned the page of her book. It was good to spend some time reading quietly, without Harry worried about his relationship with Ginny, Ginny talking about Harry or Ron complaining, with his mouth full of food, about Harry dating Ginny. Seriously, did he have to eat all the time?

She was happy in that moment, you know, when you're so into the book that you're actually _in_ the book, in it's world, can imagine the scene you're reading happening around you and nothing can distract you?

But that's not what happened because she got distracted when someone sat next no her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Good afternoon to you too." He opened a book and placed it on the table.

"What are you doing here?"

"The library is a public place, I have the right to be here. It's not like I'm in the Restricted Section."

"I meant next to me and you know it."

"I'm reading next to you."

"So as I noticed. Why?"

"I want us to be reading buddies!" he made a smile that Hermione though it was too fake. Or weird. Malfoys _don't_ smile, right?

"Ahah. Seriously, why?"

"Because I already was here for a while and noticed you were, as usual, alone, me too, and since no one comes here anyway I thought we could make each other company."

Hermione blinked. This was even more weird than the smile.

"… I'm still waiting for the Slytherin-ish part."

Draco sighed "And if Parkinson decided to give me the '_pleasure'_" he said the word with an obvious sarcasm "of her company she would see us, have a heart attack and die, saving me from the pure torture of having her drooling, stalking and glued at me."

"How nice. Now sod off, Malfoy."

"You know, I do have a first name." he didn't move "It's Draco, by the way."

"I had no idea, _Draco_." She rolled her eyes "Can I read in peace now?"

"Sure thing, _Hermione_. So now we're reading buddies _and_ already are in first name basis." He returned to his book, smirking "We'll be even closer than that in no time!" he whispered and laughed, thinking she couldn't hear.

Hermione looked to the book he was reading and recognised it as _Hogwarts, a History_. She smiled. It was good to know that at least _someone_ read it too.

Maybe not in 'no time', she thought, it would longer than that, but whatever 'this' was it sure had an odd beginning.

--------

**Okay, so this wasn't romance, fluffy funny or whatever, but this is the **_**beginning**_** to the stories and to their supposed relationship. You can't expect me to do something like:**

'**I luuuve you **_**Herminkins!**_** I just annoyed you and made you cry cuz I want your attention!'**

'**Oh, **_**Drakey-poo**_**! I luve you too! I always had a thing for guys who hurt all my life! Let's snog until Madame Pince kicks us out of the library!'**

… **With this explained, I announce fluffiness and funniness of the second chapter. But only funniness on the third.**

**Btw, do you have any ideas for the chapter 4? The theme is **_**Insides**_**.**


	2. Middles

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Fanfiction100**

**AN:** And I finally have my notebook! :D Thanks for waiting

**Chapter ****2 Middles**

"Let me see this." Hermione grabbed the parchment and analysed it frowning.

"So, how is it?"

"Draco, you really shouldn't use that Spell-Correcting quill Ron gave you."

"But it's easier with it!" he pouted.

"Yeah, tell me that after the teacher sees that you wrote 'Tom Marvollo Riddle' as 'Tom _Ravollo Middle_'!"

"Tom Middle!" he laughed "As if Riddle wasn't enough…!"

Against her will, Hermione chuckled.

"You smiled! Come on, let's cuddle on the couch!" he hugged her and started to kiss her neck.

"Draco… you have to write that over again."

"Don't let work get in the _middle_ of my caring and loving acts, Hermione!" Draco smiled.

"Well, you don't want to stay up until the _middle_ of the night working on that essay, do you?" she replied, playing with his hair.

"Good point…. That's a _riddle_…" he leaded her to the couch "unless we have fun in the _middle_! How about that?"

"Fine." Hermione smiled before kissing him.

"Guys, have you seen my- oh" Ron blushed "right, sorry… can you sop that for a moment?"

"Ron!" Ginny also appeared "Forget it, don't get in the middle!"

She pushed him away, but before she closed the door she heard them laugh and then someone falling on the ground. _What the heck are those two doing?_

**Poor poor Tommy. I can only imagine what it's like to be joked 'cause of your name. No wonder he changed it and tried to rule the world.**

…**I know, it wasn't that fluffy as I told, but oh well. Fluffiness isn't my strong. **** I liked that? **

**If you're looking for that though, I suggest you to read my first fic **_**The Ball**_**. I read it again recently and couldn't believe that **_**I**_** would write that. The problem is that it has grammar mistakes. **

**So, do you want to help me? I have 2 tittles for you: **_** Outsides **_**and**_** Hours**_**. Any idea to do a chapt (for each title)?**

**Wooooow, this one was really small. Don't worry, the nexts are bigger.**


	3. Ends

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Fanfiction100**

**Chapter ****3 Ends**

"Hey guys, check this out!" Draco pointed his wand at a group walking down the hall "_Tropeça!_"

Hermione fall on the ground, which made Crabbe and Goyle laugh.

"Jelly-legs jinx!" Hermione smiled as the two fall, leaving Draco unprotected "I'm sick of this, Malfoy, it's the third time you do that to me today!" she turned her wand to him "_Musica Interminavel!_" she cursed him before he could do anything.

"Nothing happened, Hermione." Ron pointed out disappointed.

Draco smirked.

"What was that spell?" Harry asked.

"It's a new one. I've wanted to try it for a while and this is just the perfect time."

"But nothing's happening!" Ron repeated.

"Just wait a few more seconds…"

Draco got palier and his smirk was gone.

"Three…two…one…"

"_This is the song that doesn't end_" a look of pure horror spread through Draco's face as he started to sing "_Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people- started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end…"_

Realising it _wasn't_ going to end, but just after a few more verses, he tried to shut up in several ways, incapable of using his wand, since non-verbal spells were useless.

"_Un-jellyfy!_"

Crabbe and Goyle got up and Draco started to gesture tem to help him.

"…Draco, why are you singing?" Goyle asked.

"It's not worthy, Malfoy, only I can do the counter course." Hermione smirked.

Draco sent her an evil death glare which would have worked much better if he wasn't singing (_Yes it goes on and on my friend_).

"Oh, guys, we're going to be late for our next class!"

"Bye, Malfoy!" Ron waved.

'NO! WAIT! MAKE THIS STOP!' Draco wanted to yell but what came out was "_And they'll continue singing it forever just because…!_"

As they walked away, Hermione sang along with Draco.

"_This is the song that doesn't end…_"

* * *

Some hours later Draco was eating lunch by himself, because even Crabbe and Goyle couldn't stand watching his attempts to eat while singing.

He gave up on lunching and started to discharge his bad humour poking the food with his fork.

He had been kecked out from all his classes and got detentions from every single one of them for singing in classes, refusing to stop _and_ not answering to the teachers.

It was then, right after turning his food into mash, that he raised his head and saw Hermione.

"_FIREND_!" he yelled at her. …he wanted to say 'Granger' by the way.

His luck was that he had been singing for so long that he had no voice anymore. That didn't mean he stopped singing: there was just no sound coming out now.

"How was your mourning?" Hermione walked to him "So you don't have voice anymore, what a drag." She sighed.

He evil-glared her. Which failed. Again.

"Oh well." she pointed her wand at him, to which he stared horrified "_Finite Incantatum_."

Draco's mouth stopped moving. Until he made the biggest smile ever seen, and that's saying because _obviously_ Malfoys only smirk.

"I'm not that mean." Hermione started to explain herself "At least you have a good voice."

He evil-glared her once more. At last, success!

"Really! Just imagine if it were Ron singing all day." She shuddered "Hey, maybe next time I'll put Crabbe or… no, _and_ Goyle singing!"

"I hate you." He tried to say, but no sound came out.

"'Thank you'? You're welcome, Malfoy!"

- - -

_**The song that doesn't end**_** does not belong to me. It's a funny song I found coincidently shortly after I started to write this Fic. I was going to do for this chap something like 'Ends justify the meanings' but then I remembered the song… and just had to do it xD**

**Ideas for one of the chaps? Already have almost the next three, so the theme of the one I need is **_**Years**_**. Wanna help? I'll give you credits, of course! :D**


	4. Insides

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Fanfiction100**

**Chapter ****4 Insides**

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled "Who gave you the right to do that?"

"Calm down, Granger!" Draco lifted his hands next to his face "And stand back a little, will you? I don't want to catch mud-germs."

"I can't stand back, you moron, we're in a broom closet! There's no space!"

"It's not like it's my fault that we're in here!"

"Not your fault?! You pushed me in!"

"But you grabbed me and pulled me with you! It's my fault that you«re in here, but your that _we_'re inside of a closet."

With no answer to that, Hermione glared at him and tried to open the door again.

"Just give up, Granger, the door doesn't open." Draco leaned his backs to the wall.

"You didn't even try."

"You do it five in five minutes and we're still here. If you can't open it, why should I bother myself to do it? It must be enchanted to only open from the outside."

Hermione smirked.

"You said I was better than you."

"No, what I said was that I don't have the patient to try to do something I already know it's impossible to do. Besides, someone will open the door. Crabbe and Goyle, bless the second stomachs they have where should be their brains," (Hermione sniggered) "will look for me after dinner. Pothead and Weasel will probably at some point _try_ to do their homework and only then they'll start top _wonder_ where you are, so I bet they won't come."

Hermione sighed. He was right. Kinda. Harry and Ron would just think she was at the library.

"Dinner starts in two hours."

"Unfortunately, I'm aware of that."

She didn't want to think of how Harry and the Weasleys would react if she skipped dinner. And thinking of the Weasleys…

"Oh" she forced a smile "if Ginny finds out about this…"

"What does Weasellete has to do with this?"

"Nothing. She just said that you…uh, forget it." She really should learn about jus keep her mouth shut.

"You can't just stop like that! What did she say about me?"

"Well…" she blushed and added the rest really fast "she said you wan to sleep with me." She blushed even more.

Draco stayed quiet for a moment. Although his cheeks went slightly pink.

"I must certainly don't! I would fuck Millicent before I fucked you! At least she's not a muggle." He said repulsed. Repulsed of the idea of doing it with Millicent Bullstrode, but Hermione didn't have to know that.

"Really?"

"I don't want to fuck you, Granger."

"Good."

For a few minutes they kept silent, trying _not_ to think about being locked inside of a broom closet alone for some hours.

"Draco…" suddenly Hermione purred as she grabbed his tie to pull his face next to her, put a hand on his belt and arched her backs to get her body closer to his "Fuck me."

"Yes!" he couldn't resist anymore, feeling her breath his his mouth and…

Draco closed his eyes and lowered his head to kiss her.

But she wasn't there anymore.

Hermione sat on the floor.

"Damn, she was right."

He just glared at her.

"Hey, what happened to the mud-germs, Malfoy?"

He sat without answering.

This was going to be a long, long wait.

- - -

**It was long indeed :3**


	5. Outsides

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Fanfiction100**** – Sneaky Griffins**

AN: I changed the title of the fic, I really didn't like the other. Tell me what you think of this and if you like to change it! C:

**Chapter ****5 Outsides**

Ginny walked down an empty hall with Pansy. They had become good friends once they found out how much they had in common. Need an example? Well, both won the Miss Slutty of the Year Award, each one for her year.

So, they were walking down the hall when something odd happened: a closet, appearing out of nowhere, opened. Okay, so that wasn't odd at all, the weird part was that _Hermione Granger came out of it looking rather messy._

_And_ followed by Draco Malfoy.

Ginny and Pansy looked at each other and turned their backs to them to hide behind an armour.

When they, hidden, looked again, Draco was smirking and… _blushing_?

Hermione crossed her arms under her chest.

"Still uncomfortable?" he asked surprised.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"I though you would get used to it."

"But I don't. And…" her eyes opened widely "I forgot my bra in there!"

Hermione entered in the closet again. Draco put a hand on the door.

"Don't you dare to close it while I'm here."

"What's the point if I'm not in there with you?"

Hermione didn't answer to that.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Where is what?"

"My bra, moron! What do you think I was looking for?"

"Your bra…" he pretended to think "That black one?"

"Yes." she blushed.

"And that has a red heart on one side." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes…" she said looking suspicious at him.

"And" he dramatically said "that is in my hand?"

"Ye- what?!"

He took one hand out of the pockets and showed the bra.

"Give me that! Why do you have it?"

"Because I found it in the closet when I was leaving."

"…Right. Now give it back."

"Nope."

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to keep it. As a souvenir of our wonderful time." He put it back into his pocket.

Ginny couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Was that sarcasm?" she whispered to Pansy, who didn't hear the question.

"Drakey-poo?" she mumbled looking shocked at Draco.

Ginny looked annoyed at Hermione. She suspected Draco fancied her, even if instead she told her he wanted to sleep with her. It was easier to believe, she though, and besides, if Hermione had laughed at that, what would she do about the truth? What was bothering Ginny was that Hermione hadn't told her that she liked him and was 'having fun' with him, in closets or not.

"I don't care if it was the best time of your life, you don't have the right to keep my underwear!"

"It would have been the best time of my life if you had done-"

"Stop it! I don't want to hear that." she blushed.

"Fine. What time is it?" he changed the subject.

"It's… oh God! Curfew starts in five minutes! I got to go!" she ran away, probably to the Gryffindor Tower.

Draco kept his gaze on her until she turned the corner and then went to his common room.

Ginny and Pansy looked at each other, nodded, and went to their common rooms. They knew what they had to do: each one would go to her friend and would figure out what was happening.

* * *

"Hermione, can I have a word with you?"

Hermione looked at her and followed her out of the common room.

"What's the problem?"

"The problem" Ginny frowned at her "is that you're shagging Malfoy and you didn't tell me a thing!"

"What?! I'm not… doing that with him!" Hermione answered scandalized and blushing a little.

"Oh yeah? So how come I caught you leaving a closet with him? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you for hours! What did you do?"

"Ginny, I was _trapped_ with him in that closet! And I was the most horrible time I ever had!"

"Well, it didn't look like it from the outside!"

"Just… calm down, and let me explain!"

"Fine!" she looked annoyed, even if secretly was happy to hear that, things were going just as planned "But I want details!"

- - -

**Surprise! This is a FOUR-SHOT, which (as you probably noticed) started in the last chapter :D**


	6. Hours

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Fanfiction100**** – Sneaky Griffins**

AN: I changed the title of the fic.. again

**Chapter ****6 Hours**

"Where were you?" Blaise asked as soon Draco sat on a poltroon.

"I-"

"Draacooooooo~!" Pansy busted in the common room and interrupted him.

"What?" he sighed annoyed.

"How dare you to sleep with her! I though you loved me!"

"I never did or said anything that told you I loved you. In fact I usually avoid you."

"But…but… Blaise?" she turned to him with teary eyes.

"He's right, you know."

"Drakey-poooh…"

"For once in your life hear what I'm always telling you: you're repulsive."

Pansy ran away crying.

"Wasn't that a little too much?"

"No."

"Okay." Blaise really didn't care about her anyway.

There was silence for a moment.

"Are you going to tell me with _who_ did you sleep? And I presume it has to do with where you were?"

"You presume right, but I didn't sleep with anyone."

"Draco, would you _please_ stop being so evasive?"

"Nope, I like to annoy you."

"Whatever." Blaise go up and stated to walk away.

"Fine, I'll stop it! Buzz-killer…"

Blaise hid his smile as he sat again. How he loved to manipulate Draco.

"So, this afternoon I was walking down a hall with Crabbe and Goyle when we came across with Granger. I tripped on Crabbe and went against her, making her fall into a cupboard. She grabbed me, for balance I guess, and I ended up locked up with her."

* * *

"He pushed you into a broom cupboard?"

"Yeah, and it didn't open! We were trapped. Then we started to blame each other for being in there and tried to open the closet again with no use - we were there for hours! I even missed dinner." Hermione sighed.

"And how about that bra thing?" Ginny asked "How do you explain that?"

"It was that bloody bra you gave me for Christmas!" Hermione glared at her red-haired friend annoyed. "The others were washing!"

"Oh." Ginny said guiltily.

"Don't 'oh' me! When you told me it was to 'help me get some action' I though it was because it was sexy or something like that! I never though it would make me horny" she blushed "and willing to take off my clothes!"

Ginny tried to hide her smirk.

"I don't want to know what would have happened if I hadn't remembered that in time!"

"I do." She grinned.

"Ginny! I'm serious!"

"Me too!"

* * *

"Explain to me again why do you have her bra."

"I told you, she had this… incredibility hot look and was checking me out – I swear I'm not lying – when suddenly she looked surprised, turned around and took off her bra without removing other clothes. It's a pity but I would still know how she did that."

"And next?"

* * *

"Why were you uncomfortable?"

"Ginny, I was without a bra and locked in a closet with Malfoy!"

"Oh, right. So, what happened after the bra part?"

"HE stared at me. I asked what he was doing and it seemed as if he had just woke up, shacked his head and said 'nothing', but he blushed a little."

* * *

"And then to change the subject I insulted her."

"What did you say?"

"It was… 'What the hell do you want to know? Keep your bushy hair out of other people's business.'"

"Subtle."

"Shut up. We argued for a while but"

* * *

"We decided we should try not to insult each other while we were locked. Then… the… cupboard started to shrink until we were crushed against each other and – thank God – it opened and we got out of there."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

* * *

"So she still doesn't know you're in love with her."

"Go ahead, Blaise, speak a little louder. I think one or two Slytherins haven't heard that I like a mudblood yet. And she doesn't."

"Why didn't you-"

"I though you were smarter than that. Do you think I was going to confess my feelings – Merlin I sound like a girl – knowing that she hates me?"

"Good point."

* * *

Hermione looked relieved at Ginny. She wasn't good at lying but at least she was able to leave a couple of things out...

Little did she know that Ginny hadn't told her something too.

"Oh, and about that bra," Ginny got out of the couch "do you really think I want you to strip your clothes and walk around as if it was mating season? It just works when you're alone with someone you're attracted to."

And she walked away, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.

- - -

**And now you know a little bit more of what happened in that cupboard. But not everything…. *evil laugh* **

**Hey, I have my first brand new poll in my profile! Go theeere and vote plz! :D**

**And for the ones who read **_**Echoes From the Past**_** I'm sorry, but (although I already wrote half of the chap) the notebook in which I was writing the fic ended. So you'll probably have to wait until I buy a new one, sorry.**


	7. Days

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN:**_** Vote on my poll plz! :D**_

**_- - -_**

**Fanfiction100**** – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 7 Days**

"Ron, close your mouth when you're eating."

"Rih." Ron said with his mouth full of food.

Hermione sighed.

"Don't worry, Hermione, he'll learn some day."

"Yeah, like in St. Never's day." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Lhooks, maishear!" Ron pointed at the owls as the entered in the Hall to change the subject.

Surprising them all, an owl left a small package in Hermione's lap.

"What did you get?"

Hermione opened the box and looked inside. Deeply blushing she quickly closed it again.

"What is it?"

"It's…uh… probably mistake."

"There's a note outside." Ron finally swallowed his food.

Hermione opened it.

_To replace my souvenir._

"So?"

But before she could answer Ginny took it from her. As she read a grin formed in her face.

"This definitely isn't a mistake."

"Hey, there's something written on the back." Harry noticed "It say… '_No need to thanks.'_ … are you sure this is for you?"

"That _sneaky_ little bastard!" Hermione glared straight at the Slytherin table.

Ginny finally took the box from her and peeked inside.

"Oh Merlin! I already knew it was this" she laughed "but still!"

"Don't you dare to look, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione frowned at him "And I would appreciate if you did the same, Harry."

"No problem." He and Ron shared a look.

* * *

"Malfoy."

Draco turned around.

"Granger."

"Can we talk? In privet?"

"Sure thing." He smirked at Blaise (who behind Hermione just laughed at his face and gestured he was sorry for him. That liar…) and walked with her to an empty classroom.

"Did you like my present?"

"I can't believe you gave me a bra!"

"Why? That way we both got what we wanted!"

"…You were a few days late."

"I wanted to surprise you, love."

"Don't call me that."

"Uh-uh. So, did you tell anyone about what happened?"

"Ginny. You?"

"Blaise."

"You told him about – ham – that?"

"No, no! … Did you?"

"No!"

"Good."

**~Flashback~**

"… so I went there and- look, a door!" Hermione walked to it and opened "We can get out!" she smiled at Draco.

"Miss Granger." McGonagall, who was on the other side, spoke "In a close with Mister Malfoy? And… is that a bra over there?"

"I… I can explain…"

"I'm very disappointed at you. Especially knowing your grades."

"My… grades…?"

"You failed in every subject. It seems that mudbloods really are below the bottom. Your kind is a disgrace to our world and you'll be sent home in the end f the day."

"What?" Hermione asked close to tears.

"You can't talk to her like that!" Draco walked to them "She's one of the smartest witch I ever knew and way better than most of the purebloods that walk around here and you know it!"

Draco couldn't believe he just said that and by the disorientated look on McGonagall's face, neither could she.

He closed the door before she could react and turned to Hermione, who, too deeply into her worries, hadn't heard what he said.

"I'm expelled. Oh no, oh no, oh no! What will dad say? What am I going to do? I can't go to a muggle school after missing so many years! I'll never catch up, even with the summer lessons I have…"

"Granger, you're not going to be expelled." Draco really didn't know what to say "We'll talk to Dumbledore and explain why we're here."

"Yeah but- why are you helping me?"

"School wouldn't be the same if I couldn't bother you."

"… You closed the door? How do we get out now?"

"I think we can just open it again. See?" he noticed Hermione's eyes opening widely "…There's something really bad on the other side, isn't it?"

"No need of such compliments, Draco, they won't help you out of this."

Draco turned around.

"F-father."

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said surprised.

"Miss…. Granger, isn't it? I'm afraid it isn't a please to see you."

"I can honestly say the same."

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, still afraid.

"Draco, I could ask you the same question. I happen to be in my way to the Headmaster's office when I was informed about… _what_ you were with."

"It's _who_, not what."

"Oh, is it?" he sneered at Hermione. "As I was saying, I just couldn't believe when I heard you were with a muggle, son. I though I already had taught you better than that."

"Fa-father… please…" he was shaking now, knowing what was coming.

Hermione looked surprised at him. Malfoy, begging?

"Perhaps it's better if I teach you that again, and your little friend too," Lucius turned to Hermione "to learn to keep your filthy hands out of my son." He pointed his wand to Draco again "_Cruc_-"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione yelled before he could do the Unforgiveable.

"How dare-" suddenly Lucius stepped back. And turned into McGonagall.

Draco and Hermione looked stunned as he/she/it kept changing between a McGonagall with long blond hair and Lucius with boobs.

"_Riddikulus_!"

The boggart disappeared.

**~ Flashback Ends~**

A comfortable silence stood between them. It was the first time they were alone – or just saw each other, for the matter – since the closet incident and both were surprised (and delighted) to see it wasn't awkward at all.

Hermione was on a desk, looking to some point in the ceiling thinking about what Ginny told her, and trying to figure out if she was right.

Draco, on the other hand, was on one of the chairs in Hermione's desk, looking at her, seeing if he finally had the guts to ask her out.

And, just to prove brilliant minds work together, they reached a decision at the same time.

"So…" Draco started, but Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, feeling her heart beating faster at the touch.

He just nodded, feeling his sudden courage leaving him again.

Both walked away from the classroom, each one in one direction and thinking there was no way the other felt the same way they did.

- - -

**This is the end of these ****four-shot.**

**DON'T KILL ME! LET EM TALK FIRST! I decided to leave it like this HERE, but if you want (and you have to ask, I can't know in any other way, right?) I can post this and continue it as another fanfic.**

**So it's up to you.**


	8. Weeks

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN:**_** oh oh, for the first time EVAH I put something on my profile! And btw, vote on my poll!! **_**:D**

_**- - -**_

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 8 Weeks**

"So, well, here it is." Hermione closed the door behind them and locked it "I know it's nothing like your manor but-"

"This is fine." Draco said in an empty tone.

She nodded and betrayed the 'calm look' she was trying to have biting her lower lip.

It felt awkward to have Draco Malfoy in her house, it was if he could see her, reach her. It was an intimate part of her that lived there and she wasn't comfortable in showing it to him.

But she had decided to help him and that was what she was going to do.

Draco looked around and repressed a sigh. It was sad to think he had nowhere else to go. Not that this place had any problems, it's just one would though that after destroying the Malfoy Manor he had someone else to turn to than a co-worker._ And not only a co-worker_, he tough, _but Granger_. Vanish his old house could be a stupid thing to do, especially knowing that, but he still didn't regret it.

He knew that Hermione was only doing this for pity. He hated when people had pity on him. So he was only going to live with her because he had no choice, and she knew that.

"So, ham, do you want to get a look around the house?"

He nodded and they walked into the living room.

When three months before Draco started to work in the same department (and division) than Hermione, which meant actually interaction between them every day, he hadn't expect to end up like this, even though they, after the shock, hadn't insult each other or argue - ok, so they had some small arguments, but they were almost all intellection ones - and had the basic needed relation to work together.

After stooding in the living room for a moment Hermione kept on walking.

"And there's the kitchen - Malfoy?"

Draco had stood behind, still in the living room and looking at something in the wall.

"What's that?" he pointed at it with his head. This time there was a little bit of emotion in his voice, curiosity and annoyance, for not knowing something that Hermione did.

"That's a television, Malfoy"

"Thank you, of course now I perfectly know what a tevenition is." he rolled his eyes.

"Television. It's like a photo that tells stories. Take a look." she turned it on.

It was one of those cheap soap operas, and a woman was crying on the floor.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, I never watched this show before."

"Hey, you," Draco turned to the man who appeared in that moment on the screen "why is she crying?"

Hermione sniggered as the man just kept walking.

"I'm talking to you!" he poked the TV "He's ignoring me, Granger!"

"He can't hear you." she laughed "It's like that's their own world, in which they can't see or hear you. They move, talk and... it's more like a play in a photo, actually.

"I see..."

* * *

One week later Hermione was by the fireplace which would take her home from the Ministry waiting for Draco. She hadn't seen him in an hour or when she left for work. She was there for ten minutes before using the floo without him.

After getting off her fireplace and cleaning the dist out of her robes, she noticed someone was sitting on her couch.

"Malfoy? What-"

"Shhh! Wait a little bit!" he paused for a moment. Or two "Okay, now it's on commercials, quickly, what is it?" he turn his head out of the television sight to look at her.

"Why did you come home early?"

"To watch _Perfect Heart_, of course!"

"You missed one hour of work to watch a show?!"

"I didn't miss work! I went earlier instead to make the same time and still be able to watch the new episode. Now shut up, Claire just found out Roberto is sleeping with her sister!" he turned to the TV eagerly.

* * *

Two weeks later Hermione woke up in the middle of the night and went to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. She was walking to her bedroom again when she noticed there was a light turned on in the living room.

"Malfoy," she whispered "what are you doing?"

"I'm... watching..." he yawned "Red Moon."

"It's four am! Turn the TV off!" it was the fifth time she caught him like this. On that week.

"Let just this...episode ends." he said with his eyes glued to the screen.

"You said that five hours ago!"

"Yeah, but it started _Temptation _and... after..." he mumbled something and fell asleep.

"Malfoy." she went next to him and shacked him.

"Wha, what did I miss?"

"You're going to bed. Now." she grabbed the remote control and turned down the television.

She half carried/half helped him walk out of the living room and took him to her bedroom, since it was the closest one. She accio'ed one of his pajamas and gave it to him before going to his room and trying to sleep there.

Draco, on the following mourning, woke up in a rather good mood. Still half asleep he buried his head on the pillow and inhaled some smell that aroused him. He was savoring it (it was so bloody delicious) when he realized that wasn't his bed.

He quickly sat and looked around. He was in Hermione's room. Then... he looked to the pillow he had been smelling No, no, no, no! Not Granger's! He went to the bathroom decided to not think about that.

Hermione, on the other hand, almost hadn't slept at all.

- - -

I was thinking about keep this as a multi-chap fic. This would be the first chap and the story would be about Hermione trying to get Draco rid with his TV obsession teaching him board games. Like Monopoly, Clue, Risk, Life and many others. What do you think about it? :3

Thank you for all your PMs about the four-shot! I'll write the final chap asap!


	9. Months

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN:**_** I finished the four-shot (well, now 5) from the whole closet thing! You can check it out in the fic Bra (it's in my profile) or you could wait until chapter…*goes check*18. Ouch. Well I have until 14 written, but if you don't want to wait, I don't mind! It's totally your choice! :D **_

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 9 Months **

Draco was shocked. Really shocked. In fact, the whole class was in shock.

_Bloody teacher! Doesn't he know better than to- oh right, he doesn't. Merlin, why on Earth did Voldemort had to curse all the DADA's teachers?__ Why couldn't the old baldy choose Care of Magical Creatures? _

"Shouldn't we be partnered with someone else? Being the smartest, shouldn't we be with someone, you know, dumb? This is terribly unfair to the others." Draco added, noticed he had lost the teacher when he called dumb all his classmates.

"Are you questioning my authority, Mister…"

"Malfoy." Draco frowned. The teacher didn't ever know his name! So Draco also didn't know his name, Lou… Grew… Lupin- no, that was the werewolf-, he knew his name had something with a 'Ew' in it. How was Draco supposed to know his name anyway? That was the second class he had with the man!

"He's not-" the… _problem_ said trying to smooth the professor.

"I'm not questioning your authority, sir, but your choice." Draco said as if he hadn't interrupted anyone. He heard a groan.

"Well, then lets change it." the professor smiled "Your essay shall have four times the size of the others, and instead of one, you'll do it in two months. So it won't be 'terribly unfair to the others'."

"But, Professor!"

"Now, now, Mister Malfoy, we need to be fair. You said it yourself."

Draco couldn't believe it. The bloody teacher used his own words against him.

"With that decided, lets open the books on page…"

How couldn't the teacher realise the-the _evil_ he had sent? How could he not see the terror of making him work one hour per day, for _two_ months with Granger! Surely he was out of his mind.

Well, it could not be that bad. Could. Maybe. In the end, she was his equal, intellectually that is, and perhaps it would be a good change, after working so long with the other dumb Slytherin. She sure could challenge him, and he was up to it.

After all, if things didn't go the way he wanted – or allowed to – he could always just argue with her.

This should be interesting.


	10. Years

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN****: Vote on my poll? Pweeease?**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter ****10 Years **

Hermione was walking down Diagon Alley main street when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry- Oh Merlin, _Hermione Granger_?"

She looked up. And stared.

"I'm such a big fan! What an honour to meet you!" he beamed and shacked her hand.

Hermione was sued to this kind of behaviour, since three years ago she helped Harry destroying the Horcruxes and winning the war – she just didn't expect _Draco Malfoy_ to act like in that way.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?"

"You know my name? Please, Draco, Draco! Wow, I still can't believe I just met Hermione Granger! Oh Hermione – I can call you Hermione, right? – can you give me an autograph? I have some paper in here…" he started to look around in his bags.

He definitely wasn't alright.

"So, Draco, did you come by yourself?"

"Are you asking me out?" he looked at her "'Cause I'll totally be okay with that, although it had to wait until tonight. Pity…hey, I can ask Blaise if he doesn't mind…"

"Zabini?"

"Yeah! You know him too? I was going to meet him at Ollivanders, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure…"

"Great! Here, let me carry that for you…" he grabbed her bags and she followed him through the crowds.

"Blaise! You have no idea who did I just meet!" Draco beamed at his friend once he saw him.

"Who- _Granger_?" his jaw fell.

"The one and only! I've a date with her tonight!"

"You do?"

"I'm surprised myself! How lucky, hun? And- _is that the last Chocolate Frog's packet?_ " he saw the ad on some window "Can I leave you two for a moment? I have to…" and beaming he left.

"You're going out with Draco? How the hell did that happened?"

"I have no idea." She made a pause "What happened to him?"

"Hate mail. More like curse mail. Some people weren't too happy knowing a Malfoy walked free…"

"He lost his memory?"

"A year ago. It's returning, little by little, but… well, you saw."

Indeed she did.


	11. Red

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN****: Vote on my poll? Pweeease?**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter ****11 Red **

"Mmmmmmm…"

God that felt so good. So hot. So amazing.

He groaned when I bit his lower lip. So bloody good.

His hands were everywhere.

Such a snog.

"Let's… mm… go to some cupboard…?" he suggested with a smirk.

Merlin, I love that smirk.

"No… some empty classroom…" I answered as he put his hand on my lower back. And even lower.

"Transfiguration classroom is in the next hallway… wanna do it in McGonagall's desk?" he huskily whispered in my hear.

Oh God. So hot. Hot. Hot. Hot.

"Ooohh…" I take another look at his light eyes. I really couldn't get tired of them. And without answering I kissed him again.

"Aaahh…" his hand travelled up my skirt.

"Mmm…"

We haven't left that empty hallway after all. It was almost dark there, except for the window that let the moonlight in.

He pulled me against the wall.

"..Meeerliin…"

"So…McGonagall's desk, was it?"

I grinned.

I couldn't even think by now.

So bloody hot.

"Ahem."

We turned our faces to the sound.

Oh-oh.

I saw the two prefects' faces going really red.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Hi, Hermione."

"… Hi…uh…Ron."

"Weasley, could you back off now? That will be ten points from Gryffindor."

"Go to hell, Ferret."

"I'm already in there. Merlin, what I have to see these days…Are you really in position to say that, Weasel? There will be less 10 points from Gryffindor."

"Hun, Lavender? Could you remove your leg so I can, as he said, 'back off'?"

"Oh, sorry, Won-Won." only then I noticed I had my leg around him.

"Thank you Lavender. Please return to the dorms."

"Right…"

I grabbed Ron's hand and we run to the Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione was still red as the couple ran away.

"Merlin, please obliviate me!" Draco pleaded.

"I don't think Merlin can help you, Malfoy."

"You're right, I'm scarred for life! Why did they decide o shag each others brain out on my patrol night? Although they would need a brain to do that…arg! Not even when making fun of them I can take that image out!"

"I didn't need to see my best friend like that? Things will be so awkward now! And, did you hear them? _McGonagall's desk_?"

"Oh Merlin, I just pictured them there now!"

"Don't say it out loud, now _I_ pictured it!" Hermione covered her eyes. "Kill me now!"

While they were complaining about Ron and Lavender, another pair left the Transfiguration classroom, passing unnoticed.

"How will I face him now?"

"This is too much…"

"I don't want to continue the patrol…"

"Me neither. Let's call it a night. Later, Granger." Draco walked away. "AAH! ANOTEHR IMAGE!" he yelled frustrated as he reached the corner.

"…But I don't want to go to the dorms either…"

Things would be so weird now.

* * *

**So, my intention was to write something completly different (about Hermione's blood and blah blah blah) but I though that would be too obvious, so this is what came out.**

**For the ones who didn't understand, let me explain:**

**First we know 2 people are snogging in a hallway (Ron and Lavender) at night and they are caught by 2 prefects (Hermione and Draco). The idea was that until they talked you though that was Draco and Hermione snogging and when they were talking, you would find out it was in fact Ron and Lavender. Then the scenne changes to the 3rd POV (therefore stopping being Lavender's) and we see Draco and HErmione's reactions about what happened. That part served more to show how was doing what before. [The 2 people who left McGonagall's class were Harry and Ginny, but then I cut it, thinking it was too much.]**

**I hope that clears this :D  
**


	12. Orange

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN****: Vote on my poll? I'll give you a cookie and a glass of milk! (Attention, you may not receive the cookie nor the milk, but the glass you will for sure)**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter ****12 Orange**

"What's that?" Hermione sat next to her boyfriend.

"I don't know." Draco kept staring at the present.

When he saw what he had for Christmas he wasn't counting on seeing a few more gifts. SO he was expecting one from Hermione, but he also got one from Potter (you're not more surprised than him) and the other…well, it was in his hands in that moment.

"Let me see- I'm not opening it!" she took the gift from him. Then she sighed "It's from the Weasleys."

"Why would they give me something? They better not expect one from me!"

"She's not." Hermione conveniently forgot the tone he used, it was Christmas after all.

"She?"

"Molly Weasley. Ron's mother."

"Oh. I should send her something then. She's sort of family."

"What?"

"She's the daughter of the Prewetts. Her mother was a Black."

Hermione didn't point out that Harry's grandmother also was a Back, or that by the same standards all Molly's children were his family too, Draco already was being far more generous than she ever though to be possible.

"Why didn't you open it yet?"

Draco opened the package.

"I can't believe it…"

"You got a Weasley sweater! Put it on!"

"There's no way I'm going to wear that!"

"Draco, just because it's homemade…"

"I don't care how it was made, no way I'm wearing something in that colour."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Blimey, Hermione, it's orange! Orange orange! _Bright_ orange! And orange – especially this neon orange – ruins my beauty!"

"I like this orange."

"It makes Weasleys look like a bunch of brunets! …Maybe that's the point…"

"Let me try it then."

"Suit yourself." He watched Hermione putting it on.

"You should be grateful, I never got one."

"Really? You can keep it, then."

"But won't the colour ruin your beauty if I'm wearing it next to you?"

"As odd it may seem, it does look good on you, so I'll be too busy ogling you to notice my beauty level."

"Awwe, aren't you a sweet." she gave him a peek in the cheek "But then how could I be ogling you?"

**So, to my anonymous reviewer: Yes, I cannot guess you who are, because I tell **_**so**_** many people my fics before I post them. Yes. And most of them obviously would review with an evil laugh. So no, I still don't know who you are. (**_**thanks for the review, Sally *gives a cookie…then steals it and eats it***_**) **


	13. Yellow

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN****: Vote on my poll? Btw, updated my profile! Go there naaaaoooo**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter ****123 Yellow**

It started as one of those bad days, with an alarm waking her bluntly. As she tried to turn it off, it fell behind the bed and she hit the wall with her head when she tried to catch it. At last, when she tried to sit on the bed again she sipped on the sheets and fell o the ground.

What great way to start a Monday mourning.

But Hermione soon forgot that when she walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was able to stop herself from yelling, she didn't want to wake her roommates.

"Oh my," the mirror exclaimed "What happened to you?"

"I don't know!" Hermione whispered "I wasn't like this last night, was I?"

"Oh dear, mirrors have a quite short memory, you know."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! I can't go the classes like this! …Maybe if I wash it, it will wear off." After rubbing her skin so much it started to hurt, Hermione gave up. "When could have this have happened? …It must have been at night, or someone would warn me…who were the last people I talked to?...Harry and Ron, but they wouldn't do this, would they?"

"I'm sorry dear, but I don't know who they are…"

"The three of us saved the world from massive genocide last year…we ended a war-"

"I'm a mirror, we don't care about wars."

"Oh. Well, they're my best friends, so it wasn't them. …So to whom did I speak before that? Oh, of course, Malfoy!" she remembered the patrol they did in the previous night.

"Malfoy? _The_ Draco Malfoy?"

"How do you know about him?"

"Your roommates are always talking about him! And when his father went to school I was the mirror he most used…such a gentlemen and, _oh my_, such and handsome gentlemen! Ever since I heard his son was here I've been _dying_ to be moved!...no offence."

"Wait, wait. You can't remember how I looked last night, who Harry Potter is, yet you do know about Draco Malfoy and remember his father, who probably was over here over two decades."

"…How are you going to fix your problem?" the mirror changed the subject.

"If it was Malfoy, which I'm very inclined to believe, then first I should try the basics. …_Finite Incantatum_." She pointed her wand at her head. Nothing happened. "Well, I really wasn't expecting anything, unfortunately Malfoy's smarter than that."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Obviously I have to talk to him."

* * *

"Malfoy!"

Draco turned around and smirked.

"Why, don't you look colourful today, Granger!"

"_Colourful_? I look like a Simpson!"

"A what?"

"It's a tv show. A muggle cartoon. Forget it, that's not the point, I'm yellow!"

"I noticed. You're quite bright."

"Thank you." She ignored the pun "Now, _please_, change it back."

"No can do, I'm afraid. That's not how the spell works. The only way to uncharm you is to surprise me. Yourself, of course, you can't put other people to do it, it wouldn't be so interesting, now would it?"

"All I have to do is surprise you?"

"Quite enjoyable, isn't it?"

"Does the fact that the mirror in my dorm fancies your father and has a crush on you surprise you?"

"Apparently, not enough."

"Would punch you in the face do the trick?" she asked annoyed.

"Since it wouldn't be the first time, it probably wouldn't. Especially after you warn me."

"Good point."

"Who would have known, having you to agree with me isn't that surprising. Oh, look at the time, if you don't hurry up we'll be late for classes…"

Hermione had found him right after breakfast, to deal with the problem as soon as possible.

"Oh bugger." Then she looked up at him, …surprised. No pun intended. OR maybe it was, now I'm not sure.

"What?"

"I can't believe I'm going to do this…"

"Do what?"

"This." And she kissed him.

For a moment he was just too stunned.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds.

"Surprising enough?" Hermione licked her lips, smirking.

"As it seems."

"Great! Have a nice day." She turned around and started to leave.

"I was right." He waited until she turned again to look at him to continue "It was quite enjoyable."


	14. Green

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN****: This is an AU. AAAUUUU. Stands for Alternative Universe! AU!**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter ****14 Green**

Hermione groaned as she closed the book. Another useless guide. Another book to the pile of those which couldn't get her rid of her problem.

You most likely want to know her problem, or you wouldn't be reading this, I'm sure there's a lot of smutty fanfictions you'd have much more pleasure reading… no pun intended.

Oh, right, her problem.

So, Hermione Granger had bought a house a few years ago. It was perfect. Two floors, a great view and two gardens, one at the back and the other at the front of the house. And that's when we get to her problem: the front garden was full of mud.

She wasn't really bothered at it in the beginning (she had bought the place, hadn't she?), walking across wasn't a problem, she had a path between the entrance and the sidewalk.

Hermione walked outside to take another look at the mud, trying to see if the new treatment was working.

"Hey, my muddy neighbour! Wanna come to the greenest side of the fence?"

_That_ was her problem.

The greenest grass in the entire neighbourhood just _had_ to be right next to her. It's owner? Draco Malfoy.

It annoyed her that he hadn't need to work hard to have it. Or the house, for the record. He was the son of an ex-model and a rich, rich company boss. Risk that, Lucius Malfoy owned a whole economical monopoly, and there was suspicious on him being related to the Mafia, but big bribes and lack of evidences took care of that.

"The answer is still no, my ferret-loving neighbour!"

Draco frowned and closed his window.

Everyday was the same thing: Draco would open that window and call her some mud related name, before she would just ignore it (which lead to more requests per day), but since last year, when some 'daddy's' enemy set three ferrets on Draco's garden – and most of all, when he opened the door one of them jumped at his face – Hermione started to answer back with something related to ferrets. Then he would close the window and return to whatever he was doing before.

What also took her out of her mind was how he got that beautiful garden.

It's not that he used pesticides or something. Nor that he did it himself, no! He asked his father for immigrants, immigrants! And paid them poorly, he told her himself, practically spitting on her foundation, SPEW (Support for People in England from the World), and on their rights.

While he had people to work for him, Hermione had done every single possibility herself, she had dig the mud, replaced the ground, put seeds anyway…everything.

And yet, he had the healthiest grass while she had a pool of mud.

She was examining the mud when she saw by the corner of the eye someone knocking on Draco's door. Realising it was one of his bodyguards (though it had been a while since the other came), she turned to the mud.

That's when she noticed something.

"I can't believe it…" she mumbled when Draco opened the door.

* * *

The first thing he saw was a fist coming at his face.

"I believe my father doesn't pay you for this, Goyle." Draco said after dodging.

"He also didn't pay C-Crabbe to- to..." Goyle tried to punch him again.

"I'm sorry, Goyle." He kept avoiding the fists "I convinced Father to pay his family-"

"That's not going to bring him back!"

"And punching me is?"

"It was your-"

"No, it wasn't! How was it my fault-" Draco lowered himself to avoid his bodyguard's attack "when it was my father who sent him there to save-"

"His grandmother diadem! How could he exchange Crabbe's life for a diadem!" he missed Draco again and hit the door instead.

"Crabbe started the fire, Greg. And don't ruin my house."

Goyle kept trying to hit him.

"Stop, Goyle! Don't you dare to revenge on me because you can't reach my father!" Draco grabbed his hand, stopping it to hurt him.

They stared at each other.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! FINALLY! YES!" Hermione was laughing while jumping on the front if her house "I HAVE GRASS!"

"SHUT UP!" Goyle yelled at her "Who cares about your garden?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Draco frowned.

Hermione had stop laughing and looked at them.

"Take a picture, it last longer! Bloody witch."

Draco punched him. Goyle stepped back and stared at him.

"I told you to not talk to her like that. Go away, Goyle, I'll see you at the funeral. GO AWAY!" he added when his bodyguard didn't move.

With a last glare, Goyle walked to his car and drove away.

As soon he was out of sight, Draco walked to Hermione, rubbing his hands.

"That hurt more that I expected." He looked up from his hand to her "You have grass? Congrats." Then he smiled "Can I see it?"

"Yeah, sure, come here."

He stood next to her and she pointed.

"There."

"…I can0t see it, Hermione."

"It's right there! Look it's- don't step forward!" she grabbed his arm to stop him "You'll get mud on your shoes."

"Is till don't- wait! Is it that thing over there?"

"Yes!" she beamed.

"It's three grass leaves."

"…It's the beginning of the greenest garden you'll ever see!"

"You'll never beat me."

"We'll see about that."

"Or maybe we won't."

"Or maybe we will."

They shared a look.

* * *

**This is my first AU (AAUU!) ever. So.**

**Btw, can you do me a favour? GO to my fic **_**Parings You Never Though Of**_**, which is a GAME, and vote, plz! Even if you don't want to participate, I really need votes, since it's a tie right now. Pretty pretty please with a cookie on the top?**


	15. Blue

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN****: plz, go to my game (**_Pairings You Never Though Of__**)**_** and vote! IMPORTANTR MESSAGE AT THE BOTTON! READ IT AFTER THIS CHAP!**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter ****15 Blue**

"Darn, I lost again." Harry sighed.

"Did you really expect anything else? I'm the king of chess!" Ron laid back in his chair with a grin.

Hermione smiled as she turned the page of the book. She enjoyed those moments when they just rested in the common room, between all the homework, essays, saving the world and classes.

Colin Creevey entered through the painting hole.

"Oh, Hermione! Someone's waiting for you outside!"

"For me?"

"Yeah! Oh! Oh! Harry! You were playing chess? Did you win? I bet you did, you're so awesome and amazing and…"

Hermione walked outside.

"Malfoy?" she asked surprised.

"Yes… look, do you want to go to Hogsmade next weekend with me?"

"What? No!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh…okay…"

She glared at him and returned to the common room.

"Well, that was out of the blue."

"Who was it?" Harry stopped listening to Colin's praising.

"Malfoy."

"Did you kick his ass?" Ron asked eagerly.

"…In a metaphorical way, yeah, I guess."

"Good."

* * *

**I know, short and confusing, but trust me, it will continue at least in chap 33 and 34 (I know, I know xD)**

**Bow, everyone, I have something important to tell you: my classes are over. Ended today. Hurray, you might think, more time to write fanfictions! Actually most of my fics are written in classes, and now I'll have to study for my 2 exams (Geometry and Maths ;A;) so I'll probably won't post a thing until July.**

**I wanted to announce this on the new **_**Echoes From the Past**_** chapter but alas, I didn't finish it in time (I'm sorry! It is almost finished, but not in the computer!)**


	16. Purple

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN****: plz, go to my game (**_Pairings You Never Though Of__**)**_** and vote! (and on the poll too!)**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter ****16 Purple**

"Pansy, I have to tell you something." Draco said in a very serious tone.

"What is it, Drakey?"

"We can never be together. I'm sorry, I know you really like me but-"

"Drakey, love conquers all! I know you don't like me in that way yet, but if I love you enough and wait, I know you'll eventually love me back and-"

"It won't happen, Pans. I'm gay."

"Wha-what?"

"I'm attracted to guys. Sorry, it's not something I can avoid…"

"Don't worry, love, I'll make you normal again! We'll prove together that you're not like that!" she put her hands in his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find some nice straight guy who will love you."

"You're that straight guy! I'll +prove it to you!" and she kissed him.

Draco broke the kiss straight away. Pun intended.

"I'm not that guy, Pans, I'm not straight. I'm sorry, I really am." He got up from the chair "But, please, don't tell anyone. I told you because, well, I though you deserved the truth, not only because you like me, but also because you're my friend. I hope we can stay in that way." And he left her in the empty classroom.

"Hey!" Blaise ran to him as Draco entered in their common room.

"Hey." Draco fell on a couch.

"So, how did it go? Did you tell her?" Blaise sat on the next couch.

"Yeah, I told her."

"And?"

"She kissed me."

"I told you she would do something like that, didn't I? But nooo, you wouldn't just listen to me, now would you?" Blaise laughed.

"Why can't she just understand I'm not attracted to her?"

"I warned you."

What would I have to do to prove her? Make out with a guy in front of her?"

"…"

"…"

"Would you really go that far?"

"No, she would probably find it too hot and stalk us to watch us snog."

"Maybe she would die of lack of blood, due to several nosebleeds."

"That would have been wonderful…"

"That sounded girly."

"Don't you know I'm a fairy now?"

"Hey, Drake… that means you're a pansy!"

"Oh Merlin! That's- OH God – Ew!" Draco made a sick face "Suddenly I feel the urgent need to wash."

"That was too harsh, wasn't it? Sorry. … Okay, pity time's over! Let's go to the Gryffindor Tower!" Blaise rose from the sofa.

"Blaise?" Draco asked shyly as he got up.

"Yeah mate?"

"Can…can we hold hands?" he blushed a little "Not in front of guys!"

"So they don't think you're taken?"

"Nor attacked in my sleep."

"Good thinking. Ruining your beauty sleep would be catastrophic. But no matter how fag you are, I'm not. And I'm not holding hands."

"Okay. So, let's go?"

They walked in silence to the Gryffindor Tower and sat on the floor against the wall, to wait until someone opened the passage.

"Drake? Would you really go that far?"

"How far?"

"To kiss a dude."

"OF course not, as if I would stick my tonge in some guy's mouth, that's grows. Not event o win this stupid bet."

"That's a relief. I was worried when you asked me to hold your hand."

"I though if Pansy saw us like that she would really give up, making me win."

"Didn't I tell you?" Blaise smirked "I think I remember what I said…'Pansy wouldn't stop gluing herself to you even if you told her you were gay'. And yoooou lost the bet!"

"And now I have to- Hey! You there! Little mudblood!" Draco called the first year who was saying the password. The boy looked at him and ran inside with a scared look on his face "So much for Gryffindor courage."

Blaise snorted.

"I have to see…what's her name? Pink? Purple? I know it's a colour…two colours… Cerise?"

"Lavender Brown."

"Close enough."

"Not really. But anyways, you have to ask her to read your future and listen to what she says."

"Professor Blind-awney (1) is her hero, isn't she? She'll probably just tell me how I'll die…as if I cared. And why does she do this is the Gryffindor's common room? If _someone_ actually believed in this rubbish, isn't she practically eliminating three quarters of the school?"

"Well…"

"Hey, kido! Don't enter yet!" another first year had just said the password "And don't run away, we just want to ask you something!"

"…Mommy says to not speak with strangers."

"I'm Draco Malfoy and he's Blaise Zabini."

"…And daddy says to not speak with Slytherins." He blinked innocently.

"It's a little too late for that, isn't it?" Blaise smirked.

"So, little dude, we need to get in to see Brown."

"You've heard of Lavender's amazing ability? Come in!" the boy motioned them to follow him.

"Wow…this is…" they had just entered.

"Too cosy. And red."

"Agreed."

"Where is she?" Draco asked.

"Over there." The first year pointed to a corner.

"That's absurd!" they saw Hermione Granger saying while getting up from a chair, in that precise corner "Rubbish, I tell you! How can anyone believe in this crap?"

She turned around.

"Oh." She blushed. Deeply. They had got closer while she spoke "I…what are you doing here?"

"Draco's here to ask about his future." Blaise smiled '_kindly_', putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"With-with Lavender." She kept sending (obvious) furtive looks to Draco.

"Yupe!"

"Don't. Honestly, it's a waste of time." She was still blushing.

"We'll see about that."

"But-"

"Granger, we don't want your opinion and much less we'll follow your advice. Bye." Draco started to walk. Nothing like annoying Hermione like a good incentive.

"Really, I think-"

"We don't care!" Draco sat on Lavender's table.

"Let's go, Granger, let them be." Blaise pulled her away.

"So, are you going to tell me how I'll die?"

"I do not See about death, but life."

"Oh really?" he lifted his eyebrows.

"I See about the greatest will to live, the reason of being, and the most-"

"Hurry up I don't have all day."

"I See about love." Lavender grabbed the deck.

**(1) **_**Blind-awney **_**is Trelawney. Lind as in 'ahah, she can't see the future' and awney because that's how her name ends. Blind-awney**_**.**_

**This is the beginning of a three chaptered fic (which will be also the chaps 17 and 19 here), called '**_**In**__**Which Draco's Gay, Hermione Did Something Embarrassing and Lavender Has a Useless Deck'**_

**So, what do you think?**


	17. Brown

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN****: plz, go to my game (**_Pairings You Never Though Of__**)**_** and vote! (and on the poll too!)**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter ****17 Brown**

"Oh, Hermione, look!" Ginny pointed to an ad on the board of the common room "_Brown sees your Pink Future!_ You _must_ go!"

"Why would I want to see my future? You know I don't believe in Divination, much less when Lavender's doing the predictions. Why don't you go?"

"Becaaause I already have a boyfriend. And you don't. And I'll blackmail you if you don't go." She innocently smiled "Remember last weekend? When you-"

"I know, I remember! Don't say a thing! I'll go, I'll go, just keep your mouth shut!"

So five minutes later Hermione sat in front of Lavender Brown.

"Let's just get over with this. Go on and say whatever you have to say."

Lavender took three cards from the deck.

"You had a very trouble past in love. You though you loved a certain red-haired, but deep down you always knew it was only what you were expected to do."

"That's not new, Lavender, everyone knows about Ron and I. Especially since he's your boyfriend."

"And now, although you don't know it yet," she continued as if she hadn't been interrupted "you're falling for someone else, for real this time."

"Oh, hurrah." Hermione rolled her eyes "Will you tell me who he is?"

"He's very handsome, his looks are known around here – yes, he's a wizard – he's rich, and your intellectual equal. You'll have quite some arguments, and you'll both enjoy them."

"Sounds quite a guy. Will you tell me his name so I can go?"

"You'll love him very much and it will be just like Romeo and Juliet, well, except for the tragedy and suicides. He's been falling for you over a year-"

"But, let me guess, he also doesn't know it yet. Will you hurry up? I have a life, you know."

"Yes, he does not know it yet, but, I assure you, he shortly will."

"His name?" Hermione asked. It was all Ginny required from her to make sure she did try to see her future.

"Draco Malfoy."

"That's absurd!" she got up "Rubbish, I tell you! How can anyone believe in this crap?" and she turned to leave "Oh." She felt her cheeks getting hot "I...what are you doing here?"

"Draco's here to ask about his future." Blaise Zabini put a hand on _Draco Malfoy_'s shoulder.

"With-with Lavender." Hermione felt her heart sink. She looked at him one more time.

"Yupe!"

"Don't. Honestly, it's a waste of time." She couldn't let him hear what she knew Lavender would say!

"We'll see about that." Blaise smiled.

"But-"

"Granger, we don't want your opinion and much less we'll follow your advice. Bye." She felt a little bit hurt when he said that.

"Really, I think-"

"We don't care!" and he sat on the couch.

"Let's go, Granger, let them be." Blaise put a hand on her shoulder and stepped away a little.

She was doomed.

"You don't get it, he'll-"

"Hear about you? I know."

"What? How-"

"You were kind of obvious. Besides, he's my best mate, of course I know. Even if he doesn't. So, are we going to hear what she says about it?"

They, very – uh, _casually_ - , walked closer again.

"I see about Love."

"...I'm gonna kill Blaise."

"You really are alike."

"Blaise and I?"

"No, you and the one you're in love with."

Draco sighed.

"Now I'm in love? Look, I don't know how much Pansy paid you, but I don't like her, nor I ever will, and we _don't_ have _anything_ in common."

"I know you don't like her, I wasn't speaking about her."

"So you _do_ know something. Oh, I don't know what you have heard, but I'm not gay. It was a bet. And Pansy's stupid."

"I am aware of all of that."

"Of course you are." That was so not sarcasm.

"Going back to the reason you're here, I'm also aware that you have a life outside the paths of the Inner Eye-"

"Even if you don't."

"-so I'll keep this as simple as possible. You're in love. You're not gay. You like her for quite a while. You don't hate muggleborns. You-"

"What does that have to do with all this?"

"You know why. You know of _who_ I'm talking about." She insisted when he started to protest.

"Of course I know! I suppose I also know what I have to do, and what will be the weather tomorrow."

"She had the same reaction just before you came." Lavender smiled tiredly.

"She was here, was she? Is that all? Hey, Blaise!" Draco turned around "Can I go now?"

"Nope."

"Bugger. Can you at least back off a little? And take Gran-" he stopped to look at Hermione, who was blushing again. He noticed that Blaise's hand was still on her shoulder and for some reason he didn't like to see that.

Then something hit him. Hard.

Draco turned to Lavender again.

"No!"

"So you do realise it. And you're lucky, she likes you too."

"Yeah, sure, right. As if." He crossed his arms "Are you finished?"

"No. You need to stop doing what your father wants and start doing what _you_ want. Try to leave those walls you created around you and let other people – _her _– in. Be yourself."

"Uh-uh. Is it over now?"

"Yes, you may go." She sighed and shooed him away with her hand.

"See you later, Purple...or not." He got up.

"The mane's Lavender."

"Whatever. Come on, Blaise, let's get the hell out of here." Draco ignored Hermione, who was looking at her feet with her face red.

"But- mate, you're not going to speak with her?" Blaise went after his pale friend.

"Why should I?" he passed through the painting hole.

"Because you like each other!"

"No, we don't."

"And because it will be awkward tonight, you two have patrol together."

"It's always awkward." Draco shrugged.

* * *

**The next chapter will not be the part 3 of this, but the last chap of the 'Bra' (chaps 4,5,6,7, and will be 18). So part 3 of this will be the chap 19.**

**Fnjakkf. MY EXAMS ARE OVER! I did the last one today. *w00t***

**This means, of course, that I'll start to write more. But don't expect me to upload tomorrow, I need to sleep x.x I only slept 1 hour this night. And 2 on the previous.**

**How I managed to even post something today is truly surprising.**


	18. Black

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: this is the cast chap of 'Bra'. You know, that fic with the chaps 'Inside', 'Outside', 'Hours' and 'Days'.**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 18 Black**

Draco was lying motionless on his bed.

_I'm such a coooward!_, he thought, _How many chances like that will I have, hun? None, that is!_

…_I could always send her another bra…_

"Drakey-pooooooh!" suddenly an over too happy Pansy interrupted the formulation of a plan, entering without knocking in the boys' dorm.

"Wha-" he was unable to finish as the girl pulled him up to hug him "Pansy…too tight…can't…breath…"

"Oh, I'm sorry my love!" she let him go.

"What are you doing here?" he said after taking a deep breath.

"Theo told me you wanted to apologise, silly!"

"I-"

"You brought me a bra?" she looked at the bra that laid on top of his trunk "Oh Drakey! I forgive you for sleeping with Granger!"

"…But I didn't sleep with her."

"You didn't? Oh my poor misunderstood baby!" she grabbed the bra "Oh Merlin….black? With a red heart? Oh Drakey you didn't have to! I don't need a _Special Love Support_ around you!"

"A what?"

"Oh silly thing, you know! The _Special Love Support_! So we girls can not only know who do we like but also it helps us to …take some action!"

"Are you saying…" Draco was remembering something.

"Uh-uh! If I had it on I would be jumping right at you! I can do it without it too, if you want…" Pansy licked her lips.

Draco quickly though.

"Thanks, Pans!" he kissed her forehead and grabbed the bra "I'm sorry, we're just not made for each other!" he yelled while he ran out of the dungeons.

Pansy smiled faded and she grabbed her wand.

"Ginny, where are we going now?" Hermione sighed.

"Will you stop talking and being miserable? We're going to sit by the lake." She said the last part louder and looking over Hermione's' shoulder, although when she turned around, no one was there.

"But why?"

"So you can read and I enjoy the view! C'mon!" she pushed her friend out of the castle.

"Hey, Potter!" Blaise finally found him leaving the Main Hall with Ron, who Blaise ignored.

"What do you want?" Although Blaise hadn't done a thing against him, Harry still said it in a rude way. He was a Slytherin after all.

"I have a message from..." Blaise quickly though "Professor Slughorn. He's been wondering why weren't you in any of his parties and if you'll be going to the next one."

"Oh, okay."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"So, let's go, Ron?"

"Wait!" Blaise couldn't let that happen "What's the matter with Granger?"

"You have nothing to do with that!" Ron frowned, he didn't quite like being ignored.

"Who says I don't?" he smirked.

"What did you do to her?" Ron grabbed his wand.

"Spill it out, Zabini!" Harry grabbed Ron, preventing him to attack Blaise "Or I'll let him go!"

"Uuuh, treating me with a weasel!" Blaise pulled a mocked fear expression "I'm so scared!"

"You should be!" Ron groaned.

"Never heard the saying? Dog that barks but doesn't bite? Or something like that…"

"Harry, let me go!"

"Who's a bad doggie? Wanna go for a walk? Smell other people's butt? You like that, don't you?" Blaise asked, as if speaking to a baby. Or more like to a dog. "You really should give him a bath, Potter. Or a flea collar."

"That's it!"

Blaise ran off as Harry and Ron chased after him.

"Someone call the nearest kennel! Or a vet, I think he has rabies!"

Where the hell was she?

Draco searched for her _everywhere_! All that left was asking ugh, Potty and Weasel, but of course they wouldn't help him anyway, so why bother asking?

While running down a hall, again, he noticed something when he passed through a window.

Ginny looked up.

"Oh, HERMIONE, my dear!" she said very, very loud.

"I'm right next to you!"

"I'm _so_ sorry! I just remembered I have Quidditch practise _right now_! I have to go!"

"Are you alright?" Hermione looked concerned at the red-haired, she was talking in a weird (and fake, but Hermione didn't know that) way.

"Yes! Just fine! I better be going now!" she ran away.

Hermione sighed (again, she had been doing that a lot lately), closed her book and got up, finding the library a rather much enjoyable place to read.

"There you are!"

She turned around.

"Malfoy?"

"Wait, let me get my breath." He said, putting his hands on his knees "Okay…I'm okay now…I've been running around the castle looking for you!"

"For me…? Why?"

"Why?" he laughed "because of this!"

Draco took a black bra out of his pocked, giving both a déjà vu feeling.

"…You want to give me that back?" she asked, kid of relieved. And disappointed.

"I've found out how it works!" he smirked.

"…You learned how to put a bra? Congrats, Malfoy, I hope you're happy." What she really hoped was that he didn't know how it worked, but oh well.

"Will you stop that? You like me!" he snapped.

"I- That's not…" she deeply blushed.

"_Special Love Support_? Doesn't it mean anything to you? Or what's enchanted to do?"

"…Ginny told me a few days ago…" Hermione mumbled.

"So you're admitting you like me! You're in love with me!" he beamed.

"I'm-"

"Stop denying it! Will you- Oh, hell with it!" he quickly put an arm around her waist and pulled her to a kiss.

"You kissed me." Hermione simply said, still stunned, after they broke apart.

"Guess what, I like you too." He was still smiling.

Hermione grinned, pulled her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Blaise was still running when he bumped into Ginny, who was climbing a window to peek outside.

"Sorry- hey, how did it work?"

"Take a look outside." She gave him space to look through the window.

Both looked at the kissing couple by the lake for a few seconds.

"Great! It went perfectly, the three of us should do this more often!"

"Don't expect me to repeat this, you all know why I didn't it and I have no intention of doing it again." Pansy said looking at her fingernails.

"Hi Pansy, I didn't see you there, hiding in the shadows." Blaise got out of the window. "That alarm spell you send us was pretty useful. Did you send it right after telling Draco about the – uh – bra?"

"As planed. I did my part, are you going to do yours?" she turned to Ginny.

"Ron will go out with you in no time." Ginny walked next to her "Although I don't know what you see in him…"

"Oh shit." Blaise remembered something "Speaking of your brother-"

"There he is!" Harry turned the corner of that hall.

"Don't let him escape!" Ron ran after him.

"They're still after you?" Ginny asked.

"I got to go!" Blaise started to run.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Blaise fell frozen on the floor.

"We finally caught him!" Ron laughed.

"Why didn't think about cursing him before?"

"I don't care, we have him now!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny put her hands on her hips "Why did you do that to him?"

"…It was Harry." Ron mumbled.

"Thanks mate."

"Undo it now!"

"..Fine." Harry knew better than to fight an angry Ginny.

"_Finite Incantatum_…"

Blaise sat on the floor.

"That hurt." He rubbed his neck.

"Now why did you do that?" Ginny asked.

"Uh, do you really think that's going to help-"Pansy started.

"I don't remember." Harry interrupted her.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled.

"Yeah, it was about her! She-"

"No, mate, she's over there!" Ron pointed to the window.

"She's kissing Malfoy!" Harry was shocked.

"That's nothing, Potter, they already exchanged underwear." Blaise couldn't help to add.

"Why, Hermione, why…"

"Hey, Ron, is this a good chance to ask you to go out with Pansy?"

**And the next chap is the last of 'Lavenders Useless Deck'. **

**Enjoy.**


	19. White

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: plz, go to my game (**_Pairings You Never Thought Of__**)**_** and vote! (and on the poll too!) VERY IMPORTANT! this is the end of the multi-chap fic (which also has chap 16 and 17)**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 19 White**

Blaise was right, that night they had patrol together. And it was more awkward than usual. Instead of fighting they were just in silence, avoiding looking at each other and unfortunately missing the looks they sent each other.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"Okay, this is too weird." He gave up "You heard what she said, didn't you?"

"Sorry." She blushed.

"White told me you like me." Draco said, looking forward.

"_Lavender_ told me the same thing about you. In fact, it was kind of the same speech. 'I like you, you like me, we just don't know it yet.'"

"She probably says the same thing to everyone." He smirked.

"Or she's playing cupid." She copied him, trying not to think about what Blaise told her.

Draco laughed.

"She compared us to Rome and Juliet, probably thinking I would accept better if it involved books!"

"And told me about my father because I don't want to be like him."

"You don't?" Hermione looked at him.

"...Of course not." He avoided her look again.

"I bet she's trying to set up the whole school." She said after the short silence that followed his answer.

"At least all Gryffindorks. Why does she do that in your tower, really?"

"She loses so many clients, doesn't she? Especially because Hufflepuffs can't go there. I think some Slytherins tried to jinx her when she was in the Study Hall..."

"And they did well."

"I would agree if now I didn't have to see it every day."

Suddenly Draco laughed.

"What, what is it?" she wasn't used to see him laugh.

"Imagine... Lilac trying to set up _teachers_!"

"Oh my God!" Hermione joined the laugh.

"I mean..." he stopped laughing and cleaned one tear out of the corner of his eye "she is trying to set _us_ up, and that's impossible, so why not teachers?"

"Yeah...we are an impossible couple. If we were, I mean."

"Too different."

"Always arguing."

"Too opposites."

"And too equal at the same time." Hermione smiled.

They turned a corner of the empty hall they'd been walking.

"It wouldn't work."

"Or last long."

"What would everybody think? The Slytherins, my parents?"

"Ron and Harry?"

"As if I cared about what they think."

"I could say the same about the Slytherins."

"Touché."

Hermione opened another classroom door. "Empty. Could you imagine what family reunions would be like?"

"Another war!" Draco smiled. "Let's just face it, Lavender's wrong."

"Hey, you got her name right!"

"I did? Damn, it wasn't intentional. I though her name was Beige."

"...She was wrong." Hermione didn't feel like laughing anymore.

"Right." Neither did he.

They kept on walking, in silence again. But this time it was a different kind of silence.

After a little Draco turned to her, grabbed her face with both of his hands and pulled her into a kiss.

And he let her go as she didn't respond.

"To make sure she was wrong." He lamely said.

"Right." She said after recovering from the shock.

Then Hermione smirked.

"Well, it's my turn to check on that, isn't it?"

"Yes, I believe you also deserve the chance." He smirked too, lowering his head again.

* * *

**So this is the end of **_**In Which Draco's Gay, Hermione Did Something Embarrassing and Lavender Has a Useless Deck**_**.**

**I won't upload for a while. Remember that exams I had? (of course not, you have way more important things to do than to know if I had them or not xD) Well, I failed at Geometry. Which means that now I have to study for the second fase of the exam. So no fics. Sorry, I didn't mean to x.x**

**Other news, A VERY POTTER SEQUEL is coming! On the 22th (luckily, because my exam is four days before that) of this month! W00t! I think Joe Walker is going to be Umbridge xD**

**Did anybody see Shrek 4 yet? I did. It's way much better than the 3****rd****. The fat puss is sooo cute :3 I saw it in Portuguese (went there with my younger cousins) and the voice of Russell (? Is it Russell? The bad guy's name?) is the same than Mr. Whiskers from Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. **


	20. Colourless

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: plz, go to my game (**_Pairings You Never Thought Of__**)**_** and vote! (and on the poll too!)**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 20 Colourless**

"Oooh, Draco, your hair is sooo shiny!" Pansy sighed "Let me touch it!"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you, Pansy? Five feet away!" Draco tried to focus on his essay again "At least!"

"But it's soo soooft!"

Hermione groaned. She was trying to study in the Study Hall, that was why it was named like that, you know, to _study_, but, as if Pansy squeals weren't enough, Draco's hair was reflecting the light, which almost got her blind, even several tables away.

"Will you stop that? Just because I'm not wearing any hair gel today that doesn't mean you can interrupt me while working!"

"But Drakey..."

"Leave me alone!"

"But your hair looks soo good like that!"

Five minutes later they were still on it.

"Let me pet it..."

"God damn it, woman, don't touch me!"

Hermione almost broke a pencil.

And then Blaise walked in.

"Hey Drake. Pansy? I thought you were in the Great Hall, what are you doing here?"

"Praising Draco's hair. Isn't it so beautiful?"

"..." Blaise decided to ignore the cast part "Weird. But no matter how amazing Draco's hair is, shouldn't you be in the Great Hall?"

"Why should I?"

"You don't know? Some girls are starting a Draco fan-club."

"Without _me_?" Pansy got up.

"My thoughts exactly."

"How dare they!" and she ran off.

"Thanks, mate." Draco said as Blaise sat where Pansy was before.

"No need, this was more for me than for you."

"Trust me, it wasn't."

"I also appreciate the gesture. Thanks, Zabini." Hermione said.

"It was too good, wasn't it?" Draco faked a sigh "Something had to go wrong."

"You're welcome, Granger." Blaise nodded.

"Do you want anything else, mudblood? Another book? Or pumpkin juice?" Draco sneered.

"Actually, could you move a bit? Your hair is reflecting the light."

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry!" the sarcasm was too clear in his voice "Why didn't you say so before? _Of course _I'll move! The light from that window _does_ hit my head, doesn't it? So I should move to _that_ side!" he pointed to one side, while moving his chair to the other. "There, that should solve the problem!"

"Malfoy!" Hermione shadowed her eyes with her hand "Be careful with that, you can blind someone!"

"Yes, my beauty is stunning, isn't it?" Draco flipped his hair.

"Please, get away from the light." No matter where Hermione moved, she always got light in her eyes.

"Nope!"

"Fine! _Transparencia Capilar_!" Hermione said, pointing her wand at him. "'There, that should solve the problem!'"

"What do you mean? The spell did nothing to-"

"Uh...mate?" Blaise tried not to laugh "It did."

"What? What did she do?"

"Your hair..."

"What about it?" Draco conjured a mirror "AAAAH! Where's my hair?"

"It's still there, Malfoy." Hermione beamed "Now it' just...colourless."

"My hair! Undo this now!"

"_Nope!_"

"Curse you, Granger!" Draco got up "You'll pay for this!*" and covering his head he ran to his dorm.

"Peace and quiet. Finally." Hermione sighed with a smile.

"That was a nice spell." Blaise stood up.

"Thanks, Zabini."

"No problem. Well, now there is only one thing left to do."

"What?"

"I have to tell Pansy Draco has a surprise for her back in the dorms."

Hermione smirked as he walked away.

* * *

***- '**_**You'll pay for this! You'll all pay**_**!' line from Draco in **_**A Very Potter Musical**_**. Let me explain the scene (for the ones who doesn't know, shame on you!) In the Great Hall (I think) everyone Draco was saying that once Harry was gone he would be the coolest guy in school. Then Hermione, Ron and Cho say that isn't true '**_**Even Moaning Myrtle is cooler than you.'**_** then Neville gets up and says '**_**Take this! Expelliarmus!'**_** while pointing his wand at Draco. Draco's pants fall, showing his boxers. Then Snape appears '**_**Draco Malfoy pull your trousers up at once! I need to see you in my office. Right. Now.'**_** And shows his new hook (how I laughed the first time I saw it!) and then Draco says while walking away '**_**You'll pay for this! You'll all pay!'**_**. That's why Draco's a Death Eater xD**

**Anyway, that was written by memory, so excuse me if something was wrong. Tomorrow I'm going to watch it again (the Very Potter Sequel is coming!~)**

_**Transparencia Capilar**_** means in Portuguese ****Capillary transparency**

**(And, Sally, I know I said I was going to put this here 2 days ago. Shut up, I know. I was busy. Reading fanfics and doujinish. Yes, I found Harry Potter doujinish.)**


	21. Friends

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: plz, go to my game (**_Pairings You Never Thought Of__**)**_** and vote! (and on the poll too!)**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 21 Friends**

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Draco asked again.

Hermione squeezed his hand.

"I think it's better for all of us if you don't."

"I know. I just want to see their faces when you tell them." He sighed.

"Don't joke around, I'm nervous."

"Me too, Hermione! And who said I was joking?"

"Draco!"

"Fine, I'll stop." He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She took a deep breath and put a hand on the portrait "Wish me luck!"

"All the luck in the world won't be enough for this." Draco put his hands in his pocket.

"Thank you, I feel much better now." She rolled her eyes and turned to the Fat Lady "_Hocus Pocus_."

"So you're finally getting in?" the Fat Lady said as she opened the passage and Hermione got inside.

Draco stood there as the portrait closed.

"What was your name again?"

"The Fat Lady."

"Really? Well someone wasn't very nice."

"I know." The portrait sighed "at least when people call me fat it doesn't necessary means an insult."

"Who would call you fat?"

"Oh my...aren't you a charming young man..."

"Why thank you. But I'm sure a lot of people ask you that."

The Fat Lady giggled.

While Draco, for once, was being nice, hoping that would convince the painting to let him in whenever he wanted without a password (it had worked with the Hufflepuff's), Hermione found Harry and Ron playing Explosive Snap in a corner.

"...Hi."

"Hullo, Hermione." Ron said, focused on the game.

"Hey." Harry turned to her "What's the matter?"

"I have to tell you something. To both of you."

"What is it?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me finish this move." Ron said, pulling one card.

The deck exploded.

"Woo-hoo!" he put his hands up in the air "So, what do you want to tell us?"

"I'm dating Dra- Malfoy." She said at once.

They stared at her in silence.

"Ahah, Hermione, good one." Ron laughed "You got me there for a moment."

"I'm not joking, he is my boyfriend."

"...Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"As in...Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. And...uh...I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Ron got up with his face matching his hair.

"Hermione..." Harry said stunned.

"WHERE IS HE? I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!"

"No, Ron, let me finish!" Hermione grabbed his arm.

"How can I! YOU'RE PREGNANT! Of _Malfoy_!"

"I'm not pregnant."

"You're...not?"

"No."

"And you're not dating the ferret?"

"I am."

"But there's no little Malfoys in your belly."

"No."

"Thank Merlin."

Hermione was surprised that Draco's idea had worked. That if they didn't take well the idea of the two of them together, she had to tell them something worse than that, because if even she took it back, it wouldn't sound as bad as if it were true.

And wasn't he right.

* * *

**This is the beginning of another multi/chap fic {with 5 chaps}, that will be post here until chap 25. It's called **_**Let's Tell!**_

**I probably won't be uploading for a while, I don't have that much time on pc for now, sorry.**

**Did you see A Very Potter Sequel? Wasn't it Awesome? Totally Awesome? I mean, it really sucks that *SPOOOILERS FOR THE ONES WHO DIDN'T WATCH IT YET!* Hermione turned down Draco like that, and even if it was funny, Draco's half elf. Talk about weird, hein? xD**


	22. Enemies

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: plz, go to my game (**_Pairings You Never Thought Of__**)**_** and vote! (and on the poll too!)**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 22 Enemies**

"Are you sure you want to do it like that?" Hermione asked again.

Draco squeezed her hand.

"Because I really think it's better for all of us if you don't." She insisted.

"I know you think that way. But wasn't I right about your friends? Have some faith in me."

"I have. But I don't trust them."

"Neither do I! We're Slytherins!"

"Draco!"

"Fine, we're not that bad."

She smiled. "Good luck!"

"Luck as nothing to do with this." Draco put his hands in his pocket.

"Whatever you say." She rolled her eyes and turned to leave "I won't go to the dungeons."

"I don't want you to." He turned to the other side "See you later, Granger!"

"You better, Malfoy!"

Draco shook his head and smiled, without looking at her.

He entered in the dungeons and said the password, casually walking into the Slytherin common room.

Sitting there were the Slytherins from his year and a bunch of random Slytherins in other set of sofas.

"Listen up. I have something to tell you." He said as he sat on an empty couch.

"Is it our wedding date?" Pansy asked eagerly.

"No! He's going to marry my sister!" Daphne frowned at her "It's been decide for years, how many times do you have to hear until you understand?"

"He's marrying me!"

"My sister!"

"Me!"

"Astoria!"

"Shut up!" Theodore said "Let him speak."

Draco nodded at him. He wasn't going to thanks, obviously.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry!" Goyle said.

"What a surprise. Fine, I'll say it bluntly. I'm dating Granger. That's all, see you later." He got up and left them in silence.

"WHAT?" Pansy and Daphne got up.

"Wow, wow, mate! You can't just leave!" Blaise went after Draco.

"...She's a mudblood! Now I'm not hungry." Goyle stick his tongue out.

"I still am."

"Me too. Let's go to the kitchens." Goyle got up and walked away with Crabbe.

Theodore was left alone.

"I am _so_ going to tell his father. And mine. And Greengrass's father is going to freak out! And Snape! And..."

"""""""

**Part 2 of another multi/chap fic {with 5 chaps}, that will be post here until chap 25. It's called **_**Let's Tell!**_


	23. Lovers

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: plz, go to my game (**_Pairings You Never Thought Of__**)**_** and vote! (and on the poll too!)**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 23 Lovers**

"Oh Merlin, haven't you heard?" a Hufflepuff girl told her friend "Malfoy and Granger are lovers!"

"I heard she's pregnant, that's why they told their friends." A Ravenclaw stated.

"That is _so_ true!" Lavender, who was with them, said "I was there when she told them! Ron freaked out and yelled!"

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl..."

"It's a boy. It has to be, with them as parents."

"I hope he has his father's eyes...and looks..."

The four girls sighed.

"He will be adorable!"

"Oh oh, do you know what _I_ heard? I heard his father got, like, really mad and disowned him!"

"Oh my God, that's so mean!"

"I know, right?"

"Oh my God, here they come!"

They turned around and saw the couple entering in the Great Hall, holding hands.

"They really are together! Oh Merlin's underwear! She has a belly!"

"Well, she always was a bit fat..." Lavender dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Hey, I heard that!" Draco put an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him "And she's not fat! She just wears those dreadful baggy clothes that hide everything!"

"Oh my God, so she _is_ pregnant!" they continued to gossip when the pair couldn't hear them anymore.

A little ahead, Hermione put her hands on her stomach.

"I'm not that fat, am I?"

"Of course not! They're just jealous you're dating someone as charming and sexy as me."

"Of course you're right, you bloody egocentric. It sure isn't for your ego. Or your intelligence. It's your fault everyone thinks I'm pregnant!"

"Why wouldn't they? Who wouldn't love to ravish that wonderful body of yours? Or shag that brilliant brain of yours until you can't think straight?"

Hermione blushed "D-Draco..."

"Blimey, they actually are lovers!" someone who heard what he said told his friend.

"I wonder how they'll name their kid..."

"""""""

**Part 3 of another multi/chap fic {with 5 chaps}, that will be post here until chap 25. It's called **_**Let's Tell!**_


	24. Family

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: plz, go to my game (**_Pairings You Never Thought Of__**)**_** and vote! (and on the poll too!)**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 24 Family **

Lucius Malfoy was drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet, like he did every day before going to his office and plan his morning evil plans, when an owl arrived with mail for him.

He took it off, shooed the bird away and read the letter.

Then he just looked at it in silence.

"Cissy? Can you come here?"

"What is it, honey?" Narcisa entered in the dinning room, where he was.

"Nott sent me an owl. Apparently his owled him saying Draco is dating some Hermione Granger."

"My little baby has a girlfriend, how sweet of him! But her name sounds familiar, to which family does she belong?"

"I think so too, perhaps she's related to Dagworth-Granger(1)?"

"That must be it! But he could have sent us a letter to tell us about her..."

"You can't expect him to write us about every girlfriend he has..."

In that moment another appeared. Draco's owl, to be exact. Narcisa squealed and took the letter out of the owl's leg.

Lucius shooed the bird away.

...He didn't like birds.

His wife opened the letter and read it out loud.

"_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How are you? I hope you're doing fine, I am, if you want to know. I really liked your Christmas presents, thank you._

_Oh, mom, Pansy wants to know where you got that dress for her (apparently she liked it, you were right after all) and Crabbe and Goyle thanked for the Chocolate Frogs._

_Dad, Blaise asked if I can go with him to Italy this summer. He also says hi._

_I hope you didn't shoo Alexander away, he's a good owl, father! Oh, and mom, don't feed him too much, he's getting too fat. Besides, Blaise is always giving him bacon at breakfast to make sure no one eats it besides him. And Alexander. I don't eat bacon in weeks because of that._

_You can feel free to write anytime._

_Hugs and butterfly kisses(2),_

_Draco_

_P.S.: I'm sure you have heard that I have a girlfriend. It's true. Her name is Hermione Granger, she's that Gryffindor muggleborn who always has better grades than me. And, by the way, she's not pregnant, not matter from who you have heard. Anyways, it's none of your business, you have nothing to do with my love life. Still, I thought it was nice to tell you._" Narcisa paused "It was nice of him."

"...Narcisa, darling, he's dating a muggleborn."

"Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you, you didn't say mudblood!" she clapped her hands "The program is working!"

"I hate the program." He pouted.

"But the AVPM is helping you! ... I'm so proud, Draco's dating some smart girl. We should invite them for dinner some time."

"Of course, Cissy, of course." Then he turned around to leave, repeating the motto he learned at the AVMP«s meetings "All our blood is red, all our blood is red, all..."

"""""""

**(1) – Hector Dagworth-Granger is a real HP character, he some famous guy, go check the 6****th**** book, of their first potion's class if you want the reference.**

**(2) – I just had to ad this xD. '**_**You can feel free to write anytime you want. / Hugs and butterfly kisses,**_**'. I had to really. I wrote this chapter waaay before AVPS came out, but I re-wrote it on the computer today, so I couldn't help but to use the **_**A Very Potter Sequel**_** reference. That letter is one of the most adorable things ever :3 (before that was 'Your beloved son,', btw)**

**Did you notice how I made Lucius and Narcisa? Surprised, aren't you? I really wanted to make them a happy family instead of what I did in **_**Echoes From the Past. **_**I reeeally don't like Lucius (I blame him for raising Draco in the wrong way u.u), especially after what I wrote about him in that fic, but I can't help but to like this version of him. What do you think? (speaking about Lucius, I LOVED him in **_**A Very Potter Sequel**_**. Tyler Brunsman is amazing. Gosh, I loved him as Cedric and Fudge as well, but Lucius was hilarious with those ballet steps and 'choreographing evil plans' xD **


	25. Strangers

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: plz, go to my game (**_Pairings You Never Thought Of__**)**_** and vote! (and on the poll too!)**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 25 Strangers **

Hermione was feeling so awkward. She kept her eyes on the plate as she ate the soup.

This had been a bad, bad idea.

Draco and his mother had tried (constantly) to make a conversation, but it had been in vain.

It wasn't as if Hermione hadn't tried, it's just that Draco's parents were...strangers to her. And his father still frightened her.

She had been dating Draco for quite a while now and, when he told his parents shortly after Christmas holidays, they had wanted to know her through dinner.

In that particular dinner, in that particular day in those particular Easter holidays.

But she didn't know what to say.

And neither did them.

And that's why it was so awkward.

"How's school going, Hermione?" Narcisa asked.

"All our blood is red, all our blood is red, all our..." Lucius murmured.

Every time Draco's mother asked her something or called her by her name Lucius started to repeat that. Oh, and when Draco did the same too.

It was really weird on Hermione's opinion. And on Draco's.

But for some reason it made Narcisa really proud. She clapped softly and Hermione could swear she heard her whispering "yaay" once.

"Fine, thank you." And she continued to talk so the awkward silence wouldn't return. "I finished my holiday's homework two days ago. We had a three feet long essay for Potions about the Polyjuice Potion and I think I did well."

"Three feet? Dear Merlin, that's a bit too much, isn't it? Did you do it all?"

"Four feet, actually. I hope Professor Snape accepts it."

"I'm sure he will. And how about you, Drake? How much did you write?"

"..I didn't...yet..."

"Oh."

Silence again.

"You didn't do it yet? Even when a mud-"

"Lucius!"

"All our blood is red, all our blood is red, all our blood is red, all..." he took deep breaths with his eyes closed "I'm sorry."

Hermione wasn't sure if the apology was to her so she didn't say a thing.

After that the only sound that was heard was the noise of spoons on the plates. And Lucius's murmur of that blood thing.

Hermione sent an 'I-wanna-go-home' look at Draco, who just shrugged in a 'what-can-I-do?' way. She sent an 'I-don't-care-but-if-you-don't-you'll-sleep-on-the-couch-tonight' look. Draco answered with a 'WHAAAAT?-But-Hermione,-sweetie-I-love-you...' look.

Narcisa was watching the looks display with a found smile.

Lucius was still muttering the AVPM motto.

The deserts arrived and Hermione stared at it annoyed. No, it wasn't the desert itself that annoyed her (it looked delicious), but who made and brought it to the table. House Elves.

"You have house elves?" she asked politely. Draco silently whined, knowing what was coming.

"Yes, we do." Lucius said before Narcisa could answer "Have problems with that?"

"Yes, I do! You have slaves!"

"Now, please..." Narcisa tried to calm them down.

"They should be grateful to work for the Malfoy family!"

"Grateful? I knew Dobby, you know?"

"The lousy Potter stalker?" he sneered.

"How dare you..." Hermione said revolted.

"Hermione, father..."

"How dare _you_-" Lucius got up.

"Lucius!"

Now a tensed silence remained on the dinning room.

"I'm sorry, Narcisa, I- I can't do this. If you excuse me, I'm going to floo Sparkles." He left the room.

"Sparkles?" Draco asked, while walking to Hermione and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Edward Sparkles. He's the leader of the AVPM group."

"AVPM?"

"Oh, didn't we tell you? Anonymous Ville Pureblood Maniacs. He's trying to get over his prejudices, he really is. I'm sorry for that moment, Hermione."

"No, it's okay...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..."

"You did nothing wrong, my dear, I guess you're just not used to see...what did you call? 'Slavery'. Because it really makes them happy- Now, I'm not going to argue over that." She got up "Let's see Draco's baby pictures while Lucius talks with Edward, alright?"

"Mom, please..."

"No, Draco. I believe it's part of dinning with the parents tradition to embarrass you that way. Now follow me."

00000

**Part 5/5. So the end~**

**I might add one or more two chaps on **_**Let's Tell!**_**, but not here.**


	26. Teammates

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: plz, go to my game (**_Pairings You Never Thought Of__**)**_** and vote! (and on the poll too!)**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 26 Teammates **

Draco took the towel out of his head and left the changing rooms.

He grabbed the snitch he won on that game and played with it as he walked away.

He ha not given two steps when Ron bumped into him, also leaving the same room, buttoning his shirt.

"Malfoy! How do I look?"

"Like trash."

"Ahah. Come on, I have to go."

"Fine. You look like you just shagged some Veela in the shower, happy?"

"Shit, I do? Hermione can't know that! Don't you dare to tell her!"

"She wouldn't believe in me anyways, would she?"

Ron laughed "I know, right? For the smartest witch of her age, she sure can be a dumbass sometimes.(1)"

"Don't – don't talk about her like that!" Draco closed his fist, one squeezing the snitch.

"Oh, I forgot, you're her friend, right?"

"Ron!" they heard before Draco could answer.

"Hermione!" Ron ran to her, hugged her and kissed her.

Draco watched them from afar, released the snitch and caught it again.

He hated to see them.

He hated that Ron had to be in the same Quidditch team as he, why couldn't the idiot chose those Canons he loves so much?

He hated that because of that reason he had to spend more time with Hermione.

He hated that they became friends.

He hated that he cared for her.

He hated that he had fallen for her.

He hated that she wouldn0t believe in him when he told her what was going on with Ron.

He hated Ron Weasley.

Draco sighed frustrated.

He also hated Harry. He believed in him but hadn't the guts to tell Hermione or confront his friend.

Draco rubbed his head with his free hand and recalled _that_ day.

_Draco looked up and saw Hermione walking in the café and sitting next to him._

"_Draco, Draco, I just read this amazing book! Here." She took it out of her bag and handed it to him "It's a muggle book, but with magic tendencies. It has an animagus in it. And there's this guy who really reminds me of you."_

_Draco read the title, '_Blade of Fortriu(2)' _. He slowly put it in his bag._

_He looked at her again. He had been tormented with what he found out a few days ago. He had spoken to Ron and Harry, but neither had wanted to do the right thing. Who would have known that he, a Slytherin, would do it instead of two Gryffindors?_

_He didn't want to be the one would do that, he didn't want to see her face when she realised...but he had to. He couldn't let her in the dark, not about this._

"_Hermione..." his voice sounded nervous, even for himself "There's something you need to know."_

"_What's the matter? Are you alright?" _

"_Ron's cheating on you."_

"_Wha-what? What are you saying?"_

"_I found him with Wendy on the other day."_

"_Wendy? That beater from your team?"_

"_Yes."_

_Hermione stared shocked at him._

"_I'm sorry. I know this is hard to-"_

"_You're lying."_

"_What? No, Hermione-"_

"_You are! Ron would never cheat on me! He loves me! You want us to break up! How dare you, Draco?" she got up._

"_I'm not lying! Ask Harry, he'll-"_

"_I thought you changed, Draco, I thought you were my friend."_

"_But I am, Hermione! I am!" he also stood out from the chair._

"_How could you? Were you planning this all along, all this time, to revenge on Harry and Ron? Thought it was funny to mess with us? I trusted you, Malfoy!"_

"_No, Hermione, Hermione!" he yelled as she ran away._

_Moments after he sat again. Now what?_

He continued to try, of course. But she kept avoiding him since then.

"You smell different, Ron." Hermione grabbed his hand.

"It's the new shampoo we have on the showers." Ron started to walk away with her.

"Really? It smells...good, I guess." She laughed "Reminds me of Fleur, for some reason."

"Ron put an arm around her shoulders.

Draco let go the snitch again and watched it as it got higher and higher in the sky.

00000

**(1) – sorry, couldn't help it xD**

**(2) – The book exists. The character Hermione mentions is Faolan, he's he...how can I explain it, 'advisor' of the king of Fortriu, but he's usually seen as a cold person, a hired killer and a betrayer to his kind (his uncle is the king of the kingdom Fortriu is fighting). He's a spy for Fortriu. The king orders him to take Ana, a captive princess (but she's like family to all) to marry a tribe leader. Ana and Faolan hate each other. On the trip he falls in love with her and she sees he's not the bastard everyone thinks he is and they become friends. She falls in love with her fiancé's brother (the animagus) and Faolan helps them to run from the tribe leader and get married. Oh, and when he was little, the king of his homeland forced him to kill his older brother in order to save the rest of his family. Yeah, that's why he's so quiet and betrayed his uncle. **

**...Don't kill me for this one-shot x.x**

**They can't be all happy, right?**


	27. Parents

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: plz, go to my game (**_Pairings You Never Thought Of__**)**_** and vote! (and on the poll too!)**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 27 Parents **

"..."

"..."

"Holy..."

"H-hello."

The class stared at the pile of clothes.

"Hi."

That Transfiguration class had started with McGonagall teaching a new subject: make animals younger. The effects lasted only a few minutes. She explained the spell and gave them frogs to practice with.

Ten minutes later some students passed to cats.

Half an hour later, Draco was sick of charming cats. He had at least four kitties purring against him and he was bored. Booored. So Bored. With a capital B.

He looked around in the classroom and pushed one of the kitties out of his face. He noticed Hermione playing with one of her kitties, using a quill.

Draco smirked as he decided to test the spell on people.

Little did he know that Ron had the same idea.

Harry turned around to ask Hermione to help him again (he was still with the frogs) and saw Draco pointing his wand at her and muttering the spell.

"Hermione, look out!"

Harry tripped in Hermione's desk in his attempt to push her.

Unfortunately for him, he was hit by Draco's spell instead. And Ron's.

_Oh shit._ was the last thing he thought.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"What's going on?" McGonagall asked "Where's Potter?"

Draco hid his growing grin. And bit his lower lip so he wouldn't laugh. Hitting Granger with that spell would have been fun. Hitting _Potter_ was the best thing ever. He didn't even bother to push away the kitty that was licking his hand.

Then the pile of clothes moved. And a head popped out of it. A head with messy dark hair. With big green eyes and round glasses too big.

A head with a scar on the forehead.

"..."

"..."

"Holy..." Ron blinked several times.

"H-hello." Said McGonagall.

"Hi." Said the little Harry. He looked around "Who awe you? Whe'e am I?"

"H-Harry?" Hermione kneeled next to him "Hi, I'm Hermione. How old are you?"

"I'm...dis!" he beamed and pulled his hand out with four fingers.

"Awwwwwwe, he is SO cute!" Lavender squealed.

"BAHAHAHHAHAHAH! OH MERLIN!" Draco couldn't hold any longer "This- this is just so awesome! AHAHAHAHHAHAH!"

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"I think he was hit with the _Enjuvenece_ spell." Hermione said.

"AHAHHA! Truly amazing! Ahahah!"

"I don't think it's hard to find the culprit. Malfoy, fifty points from Slytherin."

"It –ahah – it was totally worth it!" Draco beamed and cleaned a tear out of the corner of his eye.

McGonagall shook her head and flicked her wand at Harry.

Nothing happened.

"Who else charmed him?"

"C-charm?" Harry asked "Like magic?" then he gasped and covered his mouth with his hands "Auntie Petunia's gonna be mad!"

"I-I did it." Ron raised a hand "It wasn't meant to hit him!"

McGonagall sighed.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor. Malfoy, Weasley, g to the Headmaster's office. Ranger, you were also involved, go and take Potter with you."

"Hey, Harry, let me carry you." Hermione opened her arms "It's going to be a long walk for you."

"How...how do you do that?" Harry asked.

Hermione felt her heart ache. But she smiled anyways.

"You just put your arms around my neck and your legs on my waist. And I hold you."

"O-okay."

Ron grabbed Harry's clothes, Harry was too small for them and everything fell when he got out of the pile except for his shirt.

Meanwhile McGonagall had been writing something.

"Weasley, take this to professor Dumbledore." She handled him the paper.

The three and half students left the classroom and closed the door behind them.

"AHAhAHAHAHAHAH! Oh, I can't hold it any longer!" Draco leaned against the wall "AHAHAHAHA!"

"He's funny." Harry giggled.

"I'm so sorry, Harry, I wanted to hit Malfoy, not you!" Ron told him.

"...your nose's big."

Hermione laughed as Ron touched his nose.

"Let's go."

They started to walk. Draco was laughing all the way, Ron was touching his nose and asking Hermione if it was big, Hermione was saying that yes, it was, and Harry just looked around in awe over Hermione's shoulder.

"Auntie 'Mione, whe'e awe we going?"

"We're going to see Professor Dumbledore. He's the Headmaster of this school, and he might even get you some candy."

"Dis is a school?"

"Yes, we learn magic in here."

"Auntie 'Mione, you said the m-word!" Harry gasped.

"It's alright to say it."

"AHAHAHHA..."

"Auntie 'Mione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Dis feels nice." He snuggled against her.

Hermione never thought she would say this, but Lavender was right: he was cute. When he was little, of course.

"We're here." Said Ron, still rubbing his nose.

They looked at the gargoyle.

"...What's the password?"

"I don't know."

"Whe'e's de door?"

"Ahahhah, he thinks there's a door...!"

Ron and Hermione glared at him.

Then Snape appeared.

"What the devil is going on here?(1)"

"Professor! Oh! Oh! Snape, Snape! Weasley turned Potter into a kid!" Draco laughed.

"Malfoy did it too!" Ron added.

"Hm. One hundred points from Gryffindor."

"What! Why?"

"Because I can, Weasley. I suppose you're here to see the Headmaster so he can punish you. _Sugar Quills_."

The five went upstairs and Snape knocked at the door.

"Come in."

They entered in the Headmaster's office.

"I need to speak with you, Headmaster, but I'll let you deal with them first." Snape sat in one of the chairs to enjoy the show.

"As you wish. Lemon drop, anyone?" Dumbledore pointed to the bowl with the candy.

"Wha's dat?" Harry asked "Is dat the candy, Auntie 'Mione?"

"Yes, Harry. Do you want some?"

"Okay." Harry turned his head to look at Dumbledore "Pwease, Mister can- hey! I saw you in a d'eam!"

"Harry, I presume?" Dumbledore gave him the candy, not looking surprised at all "What happened?"

Ron gave him McGonagall's letter "Me and Malfoy-"

"Malfoy and I." Hermione corrected.

"We hit Harry with the _Enjuvenesce_ spell." Ron finished.

Dumbledore read the letter.

"Could you give me Harry?"

"Oh, here." Hermione passed Harry to Dumbledore's arms, who sat him on his desk.

After observing him for a little while, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Professor McGonagall already tried the reverse spell, and two at the same time could be dangerous. I say he'll have to stay like this for two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Draco beamed, who had still been laughing in silence.

"At least. As punishment for trying spells on a fellow classmate, I think the culprits should take care of young Harry."

"What?" suddenly Draco didn't find it so funny anymore.

"But, sir, you can't have those two taking care of a child!"

"Indeed. Perhaps, you, Miss Granger, as his friend and Head Girl should also do it. Harry'll need some motherly touch in his cares."

"I..." then she looked at Harry "yes, sir."

"Wonderful. I'll get a quarter for the four of you. You should take Harry to classes to watch him, unless he disturbs them. After today's classes you can go to Hogsmead to buy him clothes. It's on me."

The students left.

"...you can reverse the spell, can't you?" Snape asked.

"...I believe they need this to surpass their dislike towards each other."

"I'll take that as a yes."

00000

**(1) – couldn't help it xD A Very Potter Musical, as usual :3**

**I was thinking of making this a multi-chaptered story...what do you think? (I know, I know, so cliché!)**

_**Oh!**_** For the ones interested, I added a last part to 'Lavender's Useless Deck' fic. (If you don't know what I'm talking about is that fic (that's in here!) in which Lavender sees Draco and Hermione's future).**


	28. Children

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: Vote on my poll on my profile? :D**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 28 Children **

Hermione looked up when her mother let go her hand.

"Alright, sweetie, Mommy's going to drink some coffee, why don't you play in the park?"

"Okay, mommy." Hermione hold on better on the book she had n the other hand, pressed against her chest.

"Look, there's a boy alone over there, why don't you go talk to him?"

Hermione nodded and walked to the three where a blond boy sat.

"Hi."

He looked at her. "Hello."

"I'm Hermione. What's your name?"

"Draco."

"Do you wanna be my friend?"

"...Okay." he smiled.

Hermione sat next to him.

"You're pretty." she said.

"..." Draco blushed "Y-you too."

"Thank you! ...Why are you alone?"

"...I don't know anyone. Mom brings me here when Daddy and her fight. She says I have to know muggles too."

"What's a muggle?"

Draco's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands. "I can't say."

"Can it be our secret?" she made puppy eyes "I'm your friend. And every time I come here I'll look for you, s you're not alone anymore! ...If I tell you my secret will you tell me yours?" Hermione whispered the last sentence.

"Okay." Draco whispered back.

"I can do magic!" she beamed.

"Really?" he gasped "Can you show me?"

"Sure!"

Hermione made a concentrated face, biting the tip of her tongue, and suddenly the book in her lap opened and started to flip its pages by itself.

"Ta-da~!" she smiled "So, what's your secret?"

"I can do magic too!"

"I thought I was the only one!"

"No, my mommy and daddy can too, so as Blaise and even Pansy! And she's stoopid!" Draco grinned "And when we're eleven we'll go to Hogwarts and learn how to make spells!"

"Can I go too?" she asked eagerly.

"Only muggles can't go, so I think you can!"

"What's a muggle?" she asked again.

"It's a wizard who- it's a person who can't do magic.*"

"So my mom and dad are muggles?"

"Uh-uh!"

"Will you be my friend when we go to school?"

Draco nodded.

"Thank you!" Hermione hugged him.

After that they talked about many things, mainly about magic – that Draco explained to Hermione - and muggle things – that Draco asked about and Hermione answered.

Although time didn't pass too slowly, they sat there talking and playing for some – really some – time. They found out things about each other and started to look eagerly for the next time they would see each other.

"So, why are your parents fighting?" Hermione asked.

"Daddy wants to choose someone to marry me, but Mommy doesn't. She says I can choose whoever I want."

"You're gonna marry? But only grown-ups marry!"

"I'll only marry when I'm a grown-up too...hey, do you wanna marry me? I don't want to marry Pansy or the other girl I don't even know."

"Do you like me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." He answered "You're pretty and smart and like to read. You're funny too."

She grinned "I like you too. I'll marry you."

"After we leave Hogwarts?"

"Alright."

They smiled at each other. Then Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek.

She giggled and kissed his cheek too.

Blushing, he grabbed a flower and curled it up with magic to make a ring.

"There." He put it in her finger "I tried to make it so it won't fall, with magic."

"Thank you, drake."

"Hermione?" her mother appeared "So who's your friend?"

"Mommy, this is Drake. I'm gonna marry him when we grow up."

"Really?" she smiled "Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Drake. You be nice to my daughter, alright?" she turned to Hermione again "We have to go now, my shift starts in ten minutes."

"Bye, Drake, see you later!" she kissed his cheek again, got up and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Bye, 'Mione." He waved as she walked away.

Draco sat there alone for a while until Narcisa came for him.

"Draco? I think your father calmed down now. Let's go home." She grabbed his hand.

"Mom? You and Daddy don't need to fight anymore, I decided with who I'm going to marry."

"That's wonderful, darling! Who is she?"

"'Mione. I met her today, her mom and dad are muggles, but she can do magic! I didn't know that was possible. I can still marry her, right? I really want to." He pleaded.

"If you really want to then you can." The blonde smiled "But let's not tell your father about it, okay? We'll surprise him when you marry her."

"Okay."

0000

"Have a nice year, honey." Her father smiled.

Hermione nodded and looked around on the platform, her fingers playing with a ring flower that hadn't changed since that boy had given it to her.

She was eleven years old now and, as said boy had told her when they met, she was going to Hogwarts.

But she couldn't see him in the crowd.

Her family had moved away a year after they met, so she hadn't seen nor spoke to him in years.

Would he still remember her?

Would he still want to be her friend?

...Marry her?

Hermione blushed.

Well, she would have to find out that day, wouldn't she?

Yes, she would.

00000

*-I swear, seriously, I wrote this chapter _before_ A Very Potter Sequel came out, so the first part of this sentence is just like Arthur's line in the musical _ by coincidence_.

**I know, this was probably already written a thousand times before me, yes yes, I have zero imagination, bla bla bla.**

**Oh, that last part, about Hermione being 11...I hadn't put it before in here, I just added it now, when I rewrote this on my computer, so I'm not really sure about it. It gives a sense of beginning, right?**


	29. Birth

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: Vote on my poll on my profile? :D**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 29 Birth **

"...so the best option is to contact the Economical Department and request-"

"Mr. Malfoy." Someone opened the door – without knocking – and walked in. It wasn't his secretary. "I have a message for you, sir."

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of a meeting?" he sighed "Whatever you have to say you can do it to my secretary."

"It's from your wife." The intruder insisted, probably not noticing how all his subordinates were staring at them now.

"My wife knows better than to call me in a meeting."

"But, sir-"

"My secretary is on the other side of the hall."

Biting his lower lip, the messenger closed the door behind him as he left the conference room.

"What was I saying again?*"

"We needed to call the Economical Department..."

"Ah, yes, thank you, Thomas. We need to tell them that their price is unacceptable, if they really want our support they must do better than that. They know what we're really worth-"

"Malfoy!" this time it was his secretary who entered without knocking.

"What do you want, Mary?" the blond asked, sighing.

"Your wife. She sent you a message. An important message." She added the last part when he started to protest "She says labour work started."

All the employees stared at their boss as he gaped.

"I see." He recovered "I'm sorry, gentlemen, it seems we'll have to finish this another time." He slowly got up, looking at all of them "You take care of my stuff?" he asked Mary "And my schedule?"

She nodded.

"Excellent." Then he walked off to the nearest fireplace with the most speed and dignity as possible and floo'd to St. Mungus.

He found Harry and Ron already there.

"Potter, Weasley." He ran to them "Where's Hermione?"

"In the delivery room. They don't let us in. And they won't let you too." Harry told him.

"What do you mean they won't let me in? I'm the father!"

"Malfoy, they didn't let the Boy-Who-Lived, saviour of all mankind, blah blah blah or whatever they call him now." Ron rolled his eyes "Why would you stand a chance?"

"So...you mean...I'll have to wait?" he sat next to them.

"It's not the first time you do this, do you always have to sound so surprised?"

"I always expect them to change the rules sometime." Draco rubbed his forehead "Did someone call my parents?"

"Your mother is in the Delivery Room too. Your father...is complaining to the responsible for this area for not being allowed to go in."

"Good man, that one. From time to time." Draco laughed "So, where are the kids?"

"Scorpius was all pissed off for not being allowed to go in too-"

"Must run in the family." Draco made a small smile.

"-so the boys took him outside to catch some air." Harry continued "the girls went to get something to eat."

"Teddy?"

"He's getting Victoire and Remus."

They waited in silence for their sons and daughters.

"Births are too stressful. I'm getting too old for this." Draco leaned back in his seat.

"So are we. And this isn't even about our family." Ron sighed.

"Don't let Hermione hear you say that. This is about your nephew." Draco closed his eyes.

"Draco, are you admitting that _my_ kids are your nephews?" Harry smirked.

"In a way. Shut up, Potter." Draco opened one eye to glare a him "It's not like they don't call me Uncle. And their favourite too."

"They don't like you better than me!" Ron protested.

No one answered.

"Ungrateful gits." Ron whispered under his breath and crossed his arms.

"Uncle Drake!" Lily ran and hugged him "You're finally here!"

"Hey." He smiled as Rose also ran to him and kissed his cheek. "Where are your mothers?"

"With yours."

"Why can't we go in? This is sexism! Discrimination!"

"'This is as important to me as it is to her!'" Ron mimicked.

"We know the speech, Uncle Drake." Rose laughed.

"The circumstances aren't quite the same, are they?" Draco tried not to smile.

"Yeah, you guys are old now." Lily said "Just look at my Dad's hair! It's getting grey!" she pointed to Harry's head.

"I also noticed, Potter." Draco laughed "But unlike your daughter, I thought it would be polite not to mention."

"Hey!" Harry _not_ pouted "The only reason she's been mocking me like this is because you're a bad influence on her!"

"That also doesn't stop me for doing it." Ron grinned.

"Or me." Draco added.

"Only because Ron's that Weasley permanently orange hair and your is too light anyway to notice if you had any white hair!"

"I do have great hair, don't I?" Draco flipped his eyelashes.

"Blond hair is pretty, isn't it?"

They all turned around.

"Although I rather have mine blue."

"Teddy! Victoire!"

"Sorry for the delay, we had t get a nanny for Remus." Victoire said.

"We found James, Albus, Hugo and Scorpius outside. Why aren't they here with us?" Teddy asked.

"Scorpius sulking."

"What a surprise." Teddy rolled his eyes "Like father like son, eh?"

"You tell me." Draco smiled "But now that I'm here...Rose, could you go call them?"

"Sure. But no one touches the food until I get back! Don't even try to eat a single thing." She pointed and glared at all of them "I counted everything!"

Glaring again she went outside as fast as she could.

"Sometimes, Ron, she reminds me of you."

"Can't argue that. She obviously didn't take it from Lav."

They didn't have to wait long for Rose and the boys to return.

"Dad!"

"Uncle Drake" James walked to him "Wazzup?"

"Your hand." Draco pointed at the hand James had lifted to high five him.

"That one never gets old." Laughed Albus.

"And he falls every single time." Hugo shook his head with a smirk.

"How long have you been here?" Draco asked.

"A few hours." Scorpius answered with a frown "And they still don't let me in! It's my sister they're talking about!"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard the same from your father."

They kept waiting, ate the snacks, Narcisa appeared at some point to say how it was going and to drag Lucius out of the Head Healer's Office. After reassuring everything was fine she returned to the room.

Soon they were able to see the moon rise from a window.

In the middle of the night Lucius yawned that he was too old to be waiting like that. Ron and Harry would have laughed if they were awake.

Most of them were asleep, Lucius was barely conscious, the girls were asleep against the wall, James and Hugo on the chairs and Albus resting his head on Scorpius shoulder.

Draco was trying to scowl at his son's hyperactivity, due to a pepper up potion, but he was too tired for it, when a Healer went to them and told them they finally could go to the room.

Draco asked her to wake the others as Scorpius woke Albus and he ran with his son to the room.

He ran inside and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"How did it go? How's Jane?"

Scorpius ran to his sister and grabbed the baby.

"Hey, you." He smiled at the baby girl, as Albus entered and put a hand on his shoulder "I'm Uncle Scorpius."

"Ad those," Jane said tiredly, with a smile "are Gramma Mione and Grappa Drake."

"We're grandparents." Hermione whispered with a smile to Draco, who squeezed her hand.

"What's my granddaughter's name?" he asked his daughter "Merlin, I still think I'm too young to be a grandfather."

"You're old, Dad." Scorpius laughed with Albus.

"She's Narcisa. After Gramma." Jane motioned to have her baby back to her arms.

"Where's Peter?" Hermione asked as the rest of the visitors came in "I thought he was outside with you."

"Isn't he in France, working undercover as a muggle?" Draco shrugged, really not caring.

"He came earlier." Harry yawned "And was stunned after trying to blow the door to get in. He's in the next room."

"Only a Hufflepuff would do that." Draco snorted.

"Don't talk about my husband like that, Dad!" Jane glared at him "There's nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff."

"_Of course_ not, darling." Draco rolled his eyes "I still can't believe I'm a grandfather."

"Ahah, you old man!" Ron laughed.

"I'm younger than you, Weasley!"

"Yeah, but I'm no one's Grappa!"

"Hum...dad?" Rose asked "Actually, there's something I need to tell you..."

"WHAT?"

00000

***- how many of you thought of 'You were telling me to sit on a knife'? xD **

**I really like this chapter. Really. I couldn't stop smiling while writing it on paper (yes, in classes, shuddup) and now again as I wrote in on computer. It's SURPRISE! And then...SURPRISE AGAIN!**

**Love it xD**

**I kept the same names for the kids so I wouldn't have to explain who was each one...hope you got it D:**

**Harry/Ginny: James, Lily, Albus; Ron/Lavender: Hugo, Rose; Draco/Hermione: Scorpius, Jane (Hermione's middle name and all that...)**

**(btw, did you get the Scorpius/Albus hints? :D they weren't there when I first wrote the chapter, but now I couldn't resist but to add it. I'm not sure about it, so just tell me whadda think, mkay? :D)**


	30. Death

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: Vote on my poll on my profile? :D**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 30 Death **

Draco didn't know what to do.

"He's gone, Draco, he's gone..." Hermione sobbed into his chest.

Draco hugged her closer to him and awkwardly patted her on the shoulder.

"There, there..."

He understood why she was devastated. Losing someone...Death, Death was such a change. It crushed ones believes and view of the world. Death was painful for the ones who lost someone they loved.

Death made us wonder how life could go on.

Yes, Draco understood the pain of Death, of losing someone.

But, quite honestly, he didn't give a damn about Hermione's cat.

"Crookshanks...my k-kitty..." she kept sobbing "Gone..."

"...uh...I'm sure he's somewhere better now..."

"I...I was..._-sob-_ ...he was old...so I was expecting...but...not so soon...I wasn't ready..." she cried.

"No one is...you're never ready..."

"Draco..." she nuzzled her head in his neck and shifted in his lap.

_Oh Merlin..._

Draco suppressed a moan.

Under no normal circumstances he would allow his friend to sit on his lap. Or get this close to him.

But he supposed Death wasn't a normal circumstance. Not since the war. Not anymore.

Hermione shifted again to get more comfortable.

_Oh, please, Hermione, don't stop- I-I mean, don't move... Nnng..._

He hoped that she thought that _that_ was a wand in his pocket, because that certainly wasn't how he wanted her to find out how he felt about her.

Besides, he didn't know if she would be flattered by knowing she turned him on, awkward because she didn't feel the same or offended because he was like that when her cat died.

_Think of something not sexing...some turn off...come on..._

He tried to imagine Harry and Ron making out.

_God, that's gross...yuck. Yew._

Feeling the problem almost taken cared of, Draco sighed, without realizing his mistake.

_Merlin, her hair smells nice..._

Draco gave up.

If she hadn't realized by now she was probably too distressed to.

"Don't worry." He kissed the top of her head "Everything is going to be alright."

Right now it didn't matter what he felt.

Right now he had to comfort his friend.

Then he would take a cold shower.

00000

**I was going to write about Hogwarts right after Harry defeated Voldemort, but I wasn't sure about that or Crookshanks. I asked Sally and...well, here you go xD**

**I'm sure a lot of you know what I wrote here (well...not the part about Draco getting turned on x.x'''). When my first pet died it really hit me. I never cried so much in my life. But when someone tells you that their pet died usually you just think 'so what? It's just a pet' and say you're sorry and if they're alright. I know, I've been in both situations x.x Losing a pet really hurts too.**

**Weird (and sad...) the day after I wrote this chapter my bunny got sick. My mother, brother and I took her to the vet and gave her medicines for two weeks, until she sopped eating...she died on the next day. It's such a creepy coincidence... What hurts the most is when I'm about to do something to/for her and remember she's not there anymore... (bah, I know, sound way too dramatic, but again, losing pets hurts too, you know? They're...family, in a way)**

**OH GAWD YES, TODAY IS THE 18****th****! HP7 part 1 premiere! (in Portugal is today, and guess who's going to watch it? :D) **

**Gaah, I'm SO EXCITED! :D**

**I'll post the next chapter Monday so I can tell you if I liked it or not without spoiling it for you~**

**YES, MOVIE, HAPPINESS.**


	31. Sunrise

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: Vote on my poll on my profile? :D**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 31 Sunrise **

Hermione yawned.

Who could have known it would be so hard to be a healer trainee?

She was so tired. Especially after that long, long night shift.

She didn't have the strength to try Apparation, so she walked outside St. Mungus and called the Knight Bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand to go. My-"

"Malfoy?" she asked incredulous. She had been rubbing her eyes when the bus appeared and only now she recognised him.

"G-Granger?" he took his head out of the paper he had been reading out loud.

"You're the conductor of the Knight Bus?" she asked as he frowned and helped her in.

"Temporarily."

"Temporarily?" Ernie laughed from his seat "Ya're been 'ere for six months!"

"Shut up, Ernie."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione took her purse to pay the ticket.

"Well, you know that-" he looked at Ernie, stopped talking, grabbed Hermione's shoulder and walked further into the bus "Stan was arrested, so they needed a conductor."

"I know that, but why did you- _yawn_- take the job?"

He laughed bitterly "You haven't heard much about me lately, have you? I don't have that much job offers – or possibilities, for the matter. No one wants to hire an ex Death Eater."

"But you were forced to be one." Harry had told her, who had known from Snape's portrait.

"That doesn't mean I didn't believe in what they were fighting for. That's how I was raised to believe in, but I didn't enough to act on it."

"But not anymore?"

"Not anymore." He nodded "So, ticket? It's eleven sickles, 13 you get a chocolate frog and by 15 you get a free toothbrush, with the colour of your choice. I advise the last one, your breath..."

"Eleven sickles." He handled him the money "I was wondering when this civil chat would turn into our usual share of insults."

"Better yet, no chat at all."

And with that, he turned around and walked to Ernie again.

Hermione's sigh turned into a yawn and she sat down.

It was still so early that when she looked through the window she saw the sunrise.

Hermione let her upper body fall, the beds haven't changed to seats yet. She pulled her legs up into the bed and closed her eyes.

Soon, but unknown to her, Draco watched her fall asleep from the front of the bus, with a frown on his face and his arms crossed.

00000

**Gaaaah, I'm writing this note right after I saw the movie, so I wouldn't forget a thing I wanted to say.**

**Did I like it?**

**Hell yeah I did.**

**I was so afraid to be disappointed with it (and so so so excited before and while watching it) but you know what? It was such a good thing to cut the movie in half. They should have done it with all of them.**

**(Also, Rumbleroar and Pigfarts and Mars reference while watching Narnia's trailer. Yes.)**

**Before you read the rest, you should know there are some 'spoilers'. I wouldn't advise you to read it without reading the last book. And if you haven't, what the hell are you waiting for, it's made of win. Go now.**

**Okay, so there are some bad things (how the hell is Snape supposed to know where Harry and Hermione were if they didn't steal Phienas's painting at Grimmauld Place?) and the ones who didn't read the books won't get a thing about the mirror (that's what you get from cutting awesome hp stuff, Warner Bros u.u), and even if funny, that Dobby/Bellatrix thing (God, not **_**that**_**! Don't be a perv! xD) was kind of action cutting. I mean they were fighting and all that and suddenly Bellatrix is complaining about him being an elf, making everyone stop fighting while they were escaping?**

**Harry/Hermione stuff was kind of unnecessary too...I mean, sure they're bffs/brothers but with Ron being an ass and not realizing it I think the ones who didn't read the book won't understand that Harry dancing with Hermione is a brotherly, platonic way to cheer her up. And he clearly had dancing lessons with Hagrid. **

**(Where are Harry's birthday and his Snitch cake?)**

**I had been wondering how would they make the diadem an Horcrux, if in the sixth movie Harry didn't see in the RoR ("**_**Close your eyes, Harry**_**" *shudder*), but they cut out the diadem's part in Xeno's scene, so I guess it won't be a Horcrux (and so they'll cut a Draco part, and Crabbe won't die! D:)**

**Oh GAWD GINNY IS SUCH A SLUT. '**_**Look Harry, can you button up my dress? Didn't you wish you were taking it out instead of closing it~? Oh, look no bra~!'**_slut

**WORMTAIL DIDN'T DIE. Like, wtf? Will he be the only Marauder who **_**won't**_** die? Dc**

**One good thing they cut out was Remus/Tonks (I'm a haard Sirius/Remus shipper :D). Okay, so no Teddy everyone (I like him u.u) but no Remus/Tonks~! Hurray~! (grrr, Remus/Tonks. It's so wtf and out of the blue)**

**And, Oh Merlin, Fred and George. Less than three, everyone, less than three. (they put the 'Saint' joke. I wish they mentioned when Muriel commented on George's ears xD)**


	32. Sunset

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: Vote on my poll on my profile? :D**

**And...please bare with this chapter. I know how it sounds but...please read it until the end (I know I wouldn't xD), it will be worth it x.x**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 31 Sunset**

"Oh, Draco!" she beamed.

"Hermione!" he smiled back and pulled a hand out towards her.

His heart beat raised as he hold her hand and his smile grew.

"Come with me, my sweet love!" he declared "I _must_ show you something!"

"Anything for you, Drakey!"

They skipped over the flowery field, enjoying each other's companion, watching the butterflies flying and hearing the birds sing.

"Now close your eyes." He let go her hand to put both of his in front of her eyes, standing right behind her "Careful where you step, darling."

She put her hands over his and smiled "I trust you, Draco! I know you would never let me get hurt!"

"Hermione!" he exclaimed with a trembling in his voice due to the emotion. Her trust in him was overwhelming and he felt tears of happiness in his eyes.

Draco led the way and sat them both on the green grass, once they crossed the small line of trees.

"You can look now." He whispered lovingly in her ear.

She gasped when he took his hands out.

Hey sat on a cliff and could see the sea and the beach bellow them. Right in front of them the sun was setting, turning the sky and clouds into a veautiful shade of pink. Some stars were also turning visible.

"Oh, Draco! This is beautiful!"

"You're beautiful." He hugged her.

She cuddled into his chest and kissed him, both forgetting the amazing view for moments.

00000

"AAAAAAAH!" Draco sat up in his bed, panting.

Wha-what kind of nightmare had that been? Merlin, he dreamed that Granger and him...

He shuddered. That had been so cheesy and cliché and _lame_...and with no other girl than Granger.

He felt sick.

He couldn't sleep now.

He couldn't face anyone in the morning, and how was he supposed to insult Potter and his gang on the following day if he kept remembering that nightmare?

Draco was afraid to fall asleep. What if it _returned_?

_...Ah-ha!_

He took his wand out of his drawer.

"_Obliviate!_"

His head jerked back and he fell unconscious on the bed.

Draco sighed, relieved even if not sure why.

All was fine and well.

00000

**Okay, okay, so were any of you so sickened with the sappy dream as I was? I cringed as I wrote it again on the pc xD**


	33. Too Much

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: This is the continuation of chapter 15 (Blue) in which Draco randomly asks Hermione to go out with him. It's pretty short, so if you don't remember what was in it, it was basically that xD **

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 33 Too Much **

"Hey, Hermione! Hermione!"

Hermione groaned.

"Hermione!" Draco jumped and waved at her, pushing people away through the crowd to get to her "Wait!"

She was so sick of it. Why couldn't Malfoy just leave her alone? It had been two months since that first and – at the time – really out of the blue request to go out with him.

And he still hadn't given up.

She pretended she hadn't heard him and kept walking.

"Hermione! Hermione!" he grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't call me that." She glared at him.

"But it's your name!" he smiled.

"Yes, but you don't see me calling you Draco, do you, Malfoy?"

"But you can!" his smile only grew.

She glared again.

He was acting strangely. He was too oblivious, too happy, too gleeful, too smiley and too wanting-to-go-out-with-Hermione.

Two months ago he wouldn't be acting like that.

Two months ago he wouldn't ask her out daily.

"Hey, Hermione, do you want to go to Hogsmeade next-"

"No! No. God damn it, Malfoy! This is the fourth time you ask me that today! And the answer is still the same! I don't like you, Malfoy! Stop bothering me!"

"But, Hermione... I l-"

"I don't care! Leave me alone!"

"But I-"

"No!" she grabbed him by the shoulders "This is not you anymore, Malfoy! I never thought I'd say this, but _please_ go back to the way you really are! How can you expect me to like this cheesy version of you that is so fake?"

"You...want me to be myself..?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's better than to have you like this." She let her arms fall to her sides.

He blinked at her. Then he made a small smile, which somehow resembled his old smirk.

"Alright." He gave her one last look and let go an amused 'Hmpf'. He turned around and started to walk away "See you around, Granger."

Hermione sighed relieved.

That weird Malfoy had just been too much.

**00000**

**Next part in the next chapter.**

_**Thank you all for the 100 reviews~**_

**...you too Sally xD**


	34. Not Enough

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: This is the continuation of chapter 15 (Blue) and last chapter 33 (Too Much).**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 34 Not Enough **

Hermione looked around and sighed, stopping both actions once she realised what she was doing.

It had been three days since she told Malfoy to be himself and they hadn't spoken since then.

She guesses that over those two moths she...had gotten used to have him around.

"Whaja maher, Femione?" Ron asked, spitting part of his food as he spoke.

"God, don't talk when you eat, Ron."

"Then when would he speak?" Harry tried not to smirk.

Hermione laughed and scanned the Great Hall again.

Ah! There he was! Slytherin table, of course, between Goyle and Zabini, laughing at something.

Totally ignoring her.

She pouted.

Yes, she had told him to be himself, but not to not talk to her!

So, she had told him countless times to stop going after her in the last couple of moths, but...that had been before he actually listened to her. Now...she kind of missed his presence.

Hermione looked at her plate and eat a bit more of her lunch, chewing slowly and frowning as she thought.

...

Oh, but of course!

How couldn't she figure it out before?

Even if he liked her, Malfoy wouldn't go against his father's wishes.

He avoided her so he wouldn't have to insult her.

And he wouldn't talk to her by himself.

He had to be forced by some Professor or she had to go talk to him first.

Take initiative.

Okay.

She would talk to him.

And tell him not to be an ass.

Yeah, she would do just that.

00000

**This will have one more chap...the problem is that I haven't written it yet xD**

**...but it will! :D**


	35. Sixth Sense

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: This is the epilogue to 'Lavender's Useless Deck' or, as it was known here 'In Which Draco's Gay, Hermione Did Something Embarrassing and Lavender Has A Useless Deck' Remember what it is? The whole 'Lavender sees their future thing?'**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 35 Sixth Sense **

"What are you doing in our common room, Zabini?" Ginny, who came down from her dorm because she had forgotten her Transfiguration notebook in there, asked "And why are you still down here, Lavender?"

"Hey, you'll probably want to know about this too." Blaise called her.

"What are you guys doing?" Ginny sat next to Blaise, in front of Lavender, who was sitting with her legs crossed, hands on her lap and eyes closed.

"Shh, don't break her connection…" Blaise whispered.

"Connection?"

"We're spying Draco and Granger."

"Oh, so you know about what Lav told Hermione?"

"And what she told Draco too." He smirked.

Ginny gasped "You mean…"

"Indeed I do."

"Why didn't she tell me that?" Ginny pouted "Oh, and how come they're together now?"

"Patrol."

"Oooh, alone at night in the halls? Kinky." Ginny grinned.

"I don't know yet, that's why I'm here waiting until Brown finishes her vision instead of sleeping in my comfy, comfy bed."

"How long do we have to wait?"

"..I don't see the Professors' future, they don't let me…" Lavender frowned.

"…what was that?" Ginny eyed her.

"Sometimes she randomly says things like that. I think she's commenting about something Draco or Granger said. Before you came in she was taking about not being the cupid nor playing matchmaker, that she just had the Inner Eye set for Love."

"What the hell are they talking about?" Ginny frowned.

"Who cares what they think, you idiots! Nothing stands in the way of Love! …and I'm not wrong, you'll see…" Lavender smirked.

"Merlin, that's creepy…" Ginny whispered.

"She totally erases any sense of privacy, doesn't she?"

The two just stared at Lavender, waiting for another comment or the end of the Vision.

Lavender growled "When are you going to make your move, you lousy Slytherin?"

"Draco's not going to make the first move." Blaise laughed.

"Hermione's certainly isn't." Ginny shrugged "Yes, she's the Gryffindor and all that, but she kind of retreats in these matters. That's why I blackmailed her to see her future with Lav."

"Blackmailed her with what?" Blaise asked interested.

"That's for me to know and keep using…" Ginny smirked.

"That's very Slytherin of you." Blaise eyed her "Hum, I guess it's too bad you're dating Potter."

"And here I thought you had your eyes on Luna."

Before Blaise could answer Lavender got up jumped in the air and grinned smugly.

"Who's wrong now, Malfoy?" she opened her eyes.

"Lavender?"

"Brown, what happened?"

"I was soo right! They were all awkward around each other and then made fun of me, ungrateful bastards, and then decided I was wrong, and then Malfoy kissed Hermione!" she squealed.

"And then…"

"He made some lame excuse and she told him she should do the same then, and they kissed again!"

"Finally!" Blaise laughed.

"I! Was! Right! I! Was! Right!" Lavender danced around.

"And so was I!" Blaise got up and danced too.

They high-fived.

Ginny smiled in the couch. Blackmail material storing in five…four…three…

"So, what are they doing now?" Ginny asked oh so innocently.

"Well, they're too stubborn, so they only started to talk in the end of patrol, so I guess they're going back to each owns common room."

With a happy sigh Lavender sat again.

"So no snogging in the hallway?" Ginny pouted.

"Are you going in or are you going to snog some more? This is too late for me to be awake!" they heard the Fat Lady say.

"Sorry." they heard Hermione saying form the outside.

They stared in silence at the back of the portrait.

"_Boggart_" Hermione said the password "So we're going to speak with her in the morning?"

The portrait opened.

"Goodnight, then. N-Not that I care or anything..." they saw Draco blush, still holding her hand.

"We-ell, I don't care either!" Hermione blushed too. "And I told you you didn't have to walk me here…"

"It's not that I'm worried! You would get lost and then Potter and Weasley would blame me for sure!"

"How would I get lost after all these years?"

"Awwe, Merlin, they're just sooo cute." Ginny squealed.

They finally noticed that they weren't alone.

"Oh…hi." Hermione said.

"What are you doing here, Blaise?" Draco hid his blush.

"Getting updates." Blaise simply said.

"Weeeell, I'll juts go back to bed now. I only got here to get my notebook sooo…" Ginny got up "Hermione, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Hermione gulped knowing what that meant. _You and I are going to talk. And I want details!_ "Yes…"

"Great!" she smiled innocently and waved goodbye before returning to her dorm.

"Well, it _is _late. Lavender got up and crossed her arms "So I'll be going too, unless you have something to tell me…?" she ended smugly.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"We might as well do it now."

Both growled.

"Thank you, Lavender." Hermione said against her will, with her eyes closed "Apparently you were…right."

"Don't get us wrong, Violet," said Draco "What you made up is bullshit, but if it weren't for your lucky guess we'll probably wouldn't have…"

"I guess you must have read the signs when we didn't and then came up with all that Inner Eye crap."

"You should try just to play matchmaker instead of pretending to see the future."

"Exactly."

"Well, with that said, I better go back to my dorm…"

"You're right." Hermione peeked him on the lips. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Y-yeah, you too." He mumbled. The he cleared his throat and looked at Blaise "You're coming?"

Blaise laughed "Tough luck, Brown. Yeah, I'm going, mate."

He clapped both girls on their back and putting a hand on Draco's shoulder he leaded the reluctant blond outside.

"Uh, goodnight, Lavender." Hermione said before quickly going to bed.

Lavender stood alone in the common room.

How could they thank her and at the same time dismiss what gave them a reason to thanks in the first place?

She was right, so how could they consider her Vision be bullshit?

Lavender had a great connection to the Inner Eye and to see the present, past _and_ future, Professor Trelawney said so herself, so how come she didn't See they wouldn't acknowledge it?

Some things are too obvious to be predicted_…_ she decided with a sight.

_Lousy idiots who don't know how to thank properly. _She got upstairs to her bed. _They bloody deserve each other._

00000

**As I already posted this in another fic (well, the one mentioned above) I'll try to post another chapter here today. Feel lucky xD**


	36. Smell

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 36 Smell **

"I'm back!" Draco said as he closed the door behind him.

He got no answer.

_Perhaps Hermione isn't home yet_.

He took out his jacket, hang it and walked into the living room.

Empty.

Then he felt a smell.

He sniffed.

It had a slight scent of…cake but most of all it smelt like...

Burning.

_Fire! Fire!_

Panicking he ran to the kitchen, from where he could see clouds of smoke coming out.

"_F-Finite __Incantateum__!_" he heard Hermione coughing.

Draco pointed his wand at the same direction as she "_Aguamenti__!_" he kept the spell on until the fire was over.

"Thank you," Hermione kept coughing, with her eyes closed and trying to move the smoke away with one hand.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"I..." she leaned her back against the oven "I got home early. So I thought I could surprise you with a cake."

He chucked and kissed her forehead "But you baked before and your cakes never caught on fire."

"I usually bake them in the muggle way and this time I wanted to try the wizarding way."

"Who would have known, Hermione Granger doesn't know how to cast every spell right."

She leaned away from him and glared at him "Just because of that, you're going to eat that cake anyways, or there's no sex for two weeks." She crossed her arms.

"What? But, Hermione, love... this cake is all burnt and wet and _black_!" he pointed at it.

"I'll put a pillow, a pair of sheets and blankets on the couch." She walked away and went to the bedroom.

Draco glared at the cake with all his might.

Great, just great.

If he ate the cake he would die of intoxication, if he didn't he would have to sleep on the couch for two weeks.

Either way, no sex for him.

He really should just learn to keep his mouth closed.

**0000**

**Didn't I say I would upload another one?**

**Oh, btw, since you're so kind to still be reading this, would you mind to go to my fic **Pairings You Never Thought Of** and vote? It's a GAME in which YOU play! :D**


	37. Sound

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 37 Sound **

Hermione had a free period after lunch that day, so she walked Harry and Ron to their Divination class.

She tried not to groan along the way as another crystal ball passed by right in front of her nose.

Why would a crystal ball float in everyone's direction as if going to hit students? you might ask.

Most would think that it wasn't anything that out of the ordinary, it was Hogwarts, after all.

Others would think it was just Peeves being...well, _Peeves_.

The truth was that someone – _CoughSnapeCouch_ – thought that Draco Malfoy was trustworthy enough to take those crystal balls to his next class, where they belonged. Which of course it was Divination.

Hermione was trying really hard to ignore him, but when one of the crystal balls almost hit a first year's head on his way to class she had to stop him.

"Malfoy!" she stopped walking and turned to face him, who was next to the opposite wall of the hall and stopped too when she called him. "If you don't stop doing that, I'll grab your balls and-" she interrupted herself when Malfoy blushed and Ron chocked on air "What?"

"Hum, Hermione, do you have any idea of how that sounds?" Ron asked, faintly smiling.

She opened her mouth to answer when the noise of one of the balls crashing onto the floor and breaking was heard.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy! If you keep going like that..." she frowned at him, who was still staring at her, blushing "I'm going to...arg, fuck you, Malfoy!"

His jaw fell on the floor along with the remaining floating crystal balls.

She didn't think it was possible, but he blushed even more.

But then she didn't think about it as she looked at the broken balls. That was glass! Someone could cut themselves!

She walked to the Slytherin and poked him on the chest "That's too much, Malfoy! After classes you are going to get it so hard you won't walk straight for days!" she hissed.

"Oh Merlin..." he said in a huskily tone, his pupils dilating.

"Do you understand?" she leaned closer "Or do I have to make you-"

"Please, do." He bit down a moan.

"Wha-what?" she leaned back again.

"Uh, Hermione, let's go, alright?" Ron got next to them and grabbed her arm, glared at Malfoy and walked Hermione away.

Malfoy just stood there, staring at Hermione's backs.

**0000**

**Ahah, I had this one planned since I began to do these prompts xD**

**Okay, so originally it had an extra bit, them going to class and then Trelawney noticing Draco was distracted and asking if he was having a vision, to what he would smirk and answer 'Oh, I'm having a vision alright...' but the connection to the two scenes was bugging me, so let's leave it like that.**


	38. Touch

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 38 Touch**

Draco looked at the hand that was travelling across the desk.

_Get away, get away, get away!_

He sighed, relieved when the hand returned to it's owner, with the quill it had been getting, without touching him.

He glared at his Transfiguration Professor.

Because of her he almost got touched by..by..._that_.

Draco tried not to shudder and then decided to practice the spell they were learning again.

And tried again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And ag-

"Malfoy, if you keep doing it like that you'll cast our desk on fire."

Draco stared at the hand that had grabbed his to stop him from performing the spell.

Nervous under his gaze, the hand let go his.

He kept staring at his now colder wrist.

Suddenly he looked at the worried face, eyes, of who sat next to him and just as fast shifted his gaze to the corner of the table where he wouldn't see anyone.

_Wh-what was that? This?_

Why. Why were his cheeks burning?

What was that that he was feeling?

What should he do now?

Who could he ask about it?

...That's right, his father!

Draco took a sheet of paper out of his bag and dig his quill into the ink bottle.

_Dear Father,_

_I'm writing to inquire about what happened to me today at Transfiguration._

_Professor McGonagall made me sit next to that mudblood Granger and she... – oh, the shame I feel while writing this! – she touched me, father! Grabbed my hand!_

_Is it normal to feel like I do? I'm writing this still in that class, she still sits next to me. I feel...my heart is pounding so fast I wonder how no one has heard it yet, my cheeks are flaming – it can't be a blush, can it? – and her touch was soft. So soft. It felt.. it didn't feel like when Pansy, Astoria or Daphne do it, it...it felt different. Kind of nice. Better. Right._

_Father, I don't know what to do, how to feel! Is it because she's a mudblood that it feels so different from the other girls? Is it normal for a mudblood to make me feel like that?_

_I ask you to reply as soon as possible for I fear this will be troubling me for long._

_Your worried son,_

_Draco_

Draco finished his signature with a flourish movement and put the letter inside his Transfiguration manual.

After that class he would send it to his father and then he would explain everything and tell Draco how normal it was.

Then everything would go back to normal, right?

Right?

**00000**

**Ahha, I had so much fun writing this chapter – not as much as the next one, tough. It was very hard not to burst out laughing in classes while writing it xD**

**Yes, I very much like the next chapter and sure as hell it will be a funny one.**

**Last, but not the least, **'I'm writing to inquire about'** is obviously the beginning of Draco's letter to Lucius in A Very Potter Sequel, so I had to put it here.**

(I'm writing to inquire about my permition form to Hogsmead. I sent it on the very first day to school and I'm still waiting for it's return with your signature on it. But- but don't you worry, Daddy, less time spent at Hogsmead means more time writing letters to you.)


	39. Taste

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: Surprise, surprise, people! This is part 2 of Chapter 36 Smell, in which Hermione burnt a cake and made Draco an ultimate~**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 39 Taste**

Draco frowned and scratched his head. Looking at that thing, that..._monstrosity_.

It was four am and he sat on the kitchen, staring at...it.

The only sounds he could hear was Hermione sleeping slight snores and the kitchen clock ticking.

_Tick_

He kept glaring.

_Tack_

He groaned.

Draco had been sleeping on the couch for two days – _two days!_ – and he wanted to cuddle in bed with Hermione again.

_Tick_

But he really, really didn't want to eat that...thing.

Because you couldn't call it a cake, doing so would be lying, _it _was black and burnt and fungus were growing on it from the water used to stop it to set the house on fire, and because it had been there for three days it was also hard a rock now.

_Tack_

Not only he couldn't sleep on his bed or have any sex, Hermione also had been giving him the cold shoulder, barely speaking to him and always glaring.

_Tick_

_A-Alright,_ he decided, _I'm...I'm going to eat that thing._

_Tack_

He gulped.

_Tick_

A shaking hand grabbed a knife to cut the _cake_.

_Tack_

As he thought, it was too hard and the knife didn't even scratch the thing.

_Tick_

He grabbed the cake and threw it to the plate where it had been.

_Tack_

It didn't break.

_Tick_

Draco gulped, went to his current bed – the couch – and took his wand out of under his pillow.

_Tack_

He returned to the kitchen and pointed his wand at that...toxic waste.

_Tick_

"_Septucempra__!_" he whispered so he wouldn't wake up Hermione.

_Tack_

_Poooof...!_

The cake let out a cloud of ashes.

Draco coughed and waved his hand on top of the cake so the smoke would go away.

_Tick_

Nothing else happened to the cake.

_Tack_

Giving a small whine – that later he would deny of ever happen – he grabbed the cake, closed his eyes...

_Tick_

...brought the thing closer to his face...

_Tack_

Made a silent prayer and opened his mouth, mentally preparing himself for breaking his teeth.

_Tick_

He took a deep breath and-

"Aaargh –_coughcough_- Oh- oh God-" he started coughing and his eyes wet, with ashes filling his lungs and his throat burning.

_Tack_

He kept coughing for a while until way after his throat was sore and raw and the need to breath came again and he inhaled again.

"H-holy..." he coughed again: after the first cloud of ashes fill his lungs he had let go the cake, which had fallen onto the table, and while coughing he had bended himself, with his eyes closed and full of unleashed tears he hadn't noticed that he unconsciously had positioned himself so the cake was too close to his face, forcing him to breath ash once more.

_Tick_

"Her-Hermione..." he tried to call her but his voice came out like a hoarse whisper, small and pitiful from his hurt throat.

_Tack_

He put a hand on the table to support himself – the other was doing the same on his knee – and he kept coughing.

_Tick_

He pushed the cake off the table so he wouldn't inhale its ashes again but as the cake fell on the floor it finally cracked and clouds of ashes emerged from it, right under Draco, forcing him to breathe it again.

_Tack_

Draco couldn't breathe anymore, his throat was killing him and he had been inhaling burnt cake particulars, his lungs full of ashes and he felt the burnt taste in his mouth.

He was starting to feel dizzy and closed his red and swollen eyes.

_Tick_

He needed _air. Desperately._

_Tack_

He couldn't go like this! How could he die just by eating a burnt cake because he wanted sex?

That was such a humiliating way to die!

_Tick_

Still, Draco's head kept swinging and he had no choice but to keep berating ashes.

_Tack_

Draco felt himself let go the grip he had on the table.

_Tumb!_

Draco fell on the floor, lying next to the destroyed cake.

_Tick_

_Tack_

_Tack_

**00000**

**I gotta say it again, I loved writing this chapter. I know, I probably shouldn't, but I couldn't help but to visualise Draco coughing manically because of a **_**cake**_** and it was hard not to laugh out loud, even if I wrote it during a class.**

**Oh, speaking of writing in classes, Jeje (the ones who follow Pairings You Never Thought Of may know her as one of my voters) is a friend of mine and also she's who sits next to me during Portuguese classes and we write fanfiction to pass time in there, so we created an account for those fics.  
Yes, I'm totally advertising an account that still doesn't have any fanfiction posted yet, but that's just because we can't find the papers of our last complete fanfics.**

**So the account is this one (don't forget to remove spaces! :D) **www . fanfiction . net/ ~whatwedoinptclasses


	40. Sight

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: Surprise, surprise, people! This is part 2 of Chapter 36 Smell and 39 Taste, in which Hermione burnt a cake and made Draco an ultimate and then Draco get's poisoned by ashes~**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 40 Sight**

Hermione woke up tired and alone.

She had trouble falling asleep in the past nights, she guessed she was too used to have Draco's warm body next to hers in bed.

But she couldn't back off, right?

Right.

So she slowly sat up, put some slippers on, got up and crawled into the bathroom.

After that she went to the kitchen, yawning, to make some breakfast.

Rubbing her eyes she stepped on something. She lifted her foot and looked down, seeing a hand under it.

Hermione jumped back "Draco!" she kneeled next to the Slytherin, who was lying on his stomach and shook him "Draco!"

He was...so cold.

Hermione gasped and started to breathe faster and irregularity, putting a hand on the floor for balance, but it landed on something else.

Was that...was that her cake?

"Draco you idiot!" she shook him again "Did you have to try to eat that! Couldn't you just wait a few days for everything to go back to normal?" she sobbed "Now wake up, you moron!" she hugged him "This _-sniff_- this is a stupid way to get killed, you're too of a Malfoy to die like this!"

Then she noticed a slight breeze in her neck.

She turned him around so he was on his back and pressed two fingers to his neck.

He had a pulse.

And...dried back drool coming out of his mouth? ...his blue lips?

"Hey, Drake, wake up!" she shook his again, sating him up "Wake up!"

And, closing her eyes and cringing her teeth, she slapped him.

"Her...mi...?" Draco opened his eyes a little.

"Draco!"

"Wa...ter..." he said hoarsely.

"Right!" she helped him laid down again and got up to get a glass of water, which she helped him to drink.

"Cold..." he leaned against her.

"You twat!" she hugged him again, squeezing as she sobbed "Let's go to bed, alright?"

Hermione helped Draco go to their bedroom and lay in bed with him.

"Idiot." She cleaned the black drool out of his chin with her pyjamas'' sleeve "I'll scowl you later, okay? Just go back to sleep."

Draco nodded, closed his eyes and put his eyes around Hermione.

_Who would have known_, Draco thought,_ I returned to bed without dying or eating that thing, earlier than I was supposed to._

He was a genius, surely!

00000

**Ahah, and so this small fic ends xD I was thinking about posting it as a separate fic too, but as I can't think of a summary for it without spoilers...meh.**

**Next chap...I'm not really sure about it's ending. Hm**

**Oh, and speaking of next chap, Remus' birthday is in two days. I'll probably write and post a one-shot about the puppies :D**


	41. Shapes

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**AN: This chapter goes along with Chapter 12 Orange, but it only has a small reference to it, so if you don't remember it, no problem xD**

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 41 Shapes**

"So, what did you get?" Draco asked, motioning her to come to him from where he sat on the floor.

Hermione sat in front of him, between his legs and let her back fall into his chest. She let the pile of presents fall to her lap as Draco hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder and played with the sleeve of his – now hers – orange sweater.

"I didn't open them yet." She said, grabbing the first one.

It was from Molly Weasley – a book, _101 Magical Recipes for Beginners_.

The second was from Harry – a book, _The Book of Books_.

The third was from Ron – a book,_ Hogwarts, a History_.

"You'd think that by now he would know that you already have that book." Draco chuckled.

"Especially since he gives me one about every two years."

Both laughed quietly and Hermione looked at the pile.

Almost all the presents had the same shape, except for...

"Look, from my parents." She grabbed their present and opened it "...it's a dental hygiene kit." She said in a deadpan tone.

She opened the next one, _Owling Across the World_, from Viktor; _Defying the Ministry_, from Percy; _The Most Rare Plants_, from Neville; a sample of _the Quibbler_, from Luna; _How To Not Take Life Seriously_, from George...

She sighed after opening the last present (_Tim Cupcake's Diary_).

All books.

Did...did people really think that's all she likes?

That she was that boring?

"Hey," Draco whispered in her ear "you forgot my present."

He took a hand out of her waist to grab something behind his back.

Hermione smiled as she noticed the shape of the present.

It was a squared box.

She hid her eagerness as she opened it and bit her lower lip before taking its contents out.

_Oh._

It was...five books.

"Thanks, Drake." She kissed his cheek.

He hummed and smiled "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas."

"If you haven't noticed," Draco pointed out "three of the books I gave you are fist editions you couldn't find. The other two I saw you longing them without buying because you thought they were expensive."

"Oh," Hermione smiled, checking over the tittles and inhaling the books' smell "you're right." She gave him a peek in the lips that time.

Draco chuckled and shook his head, before getting up and giving her a hand to do the same.

"I'm glad you got all those books. That's why I gave you five."

"Hm? Why?"

"You got this...look on your face while you read. You get into your own world and although I kind of envy that connection you have with them, it makes you happy."

"Draco..." she went to hug him.

"And you get all that smart sexy look. Intelligent. Hmm." Draco hugged her back "Love it."

Maybe she wasn't such a bore for reading so many books...

"Really?"

"Really. I want to ravish you every time. IT's even better when it means I got your attention."

Pff, who cares if it made her a bore? Damn, if it meant what Draco said it meant she wasn't giving it up for _nothing_.

**00000**

**Ah, this ending is a different one from what I had in first place...hope it's better .**

**Oh, perhaps you have noticed, but I started to update this every Monday. Yes, it's going to be that way :D**


	42. Triangle

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**AN: I AM SO SORRY. As soon as I say I'll upload every Monday, I skip a Monday x.x It's not my fault, i bet tons of you are having the same problem with uploading fics (so it's thanks to GoxHaya I'm able to upload, she told me how to trick the Error thing...if anyone is too having this problem, ask and I'll tell you how to trick it too xD)**

**Chapter 42 Triangle**

"Draco? Draco! Are you listening to me?"

"Hum? Oh, sorry, Pansy…" Draco turned his head to her, still supported by his hand under his chin, and smiled "Can you repeat that?"

"Sure!" Pansy tilted her head and grinned, repeating what she was saying before interrupting herself.

Her voice wavered just a bit when he returned his gaze to the other side of the Great Hall.

Pansy wasn't stupid.

She knew that Draco wasn't listening, that he didn't care, didn't give a damn for what she was telling him, that he was looking at the other side of the Hall, to look at another girl, to the Gryffindor table, to a certain mudblood that sat there.

She knew Draco was in love with Granger. She had known it since before _Draco_ knew it himself. She knew he was only dating Pansy because she liked him, his parents liked her and he was so sure Granger would never like him.

Pansy didn't mind.

Alright, so she _did_ mind a bit, but it could be worse.

Because _she_ had noticed the glances and the mooning Granger silently did over _her_ boyfriend. She knew Granger liked him and, just like with Draco, she knew it before Granger knew it herself.

Apparently Pansy was the only one who knew all that. She couldn't quite believe that no one else noticed the looks, the longings and the sexual tension, but she was glad it was the case. Especially, she was glad that neither Draco nor Granger knew it.

It amused her how convinced they were of the hate the other had for them.

Pansy wasn't stupid.

She had been sorted into Slytherin, after all, not Hufflepuff.

If pretending to be clueless and not telling a thing meant she could be with Draco, so be it.

Pansy got what she could get.

And she kept it.

**00000**

**Before you run to my house with torches to attack me, please read this!**

**I like it. –wait, no, don't grab that, didn't I ask for you to wait until I'm finished?- I do.**

**In most Dramione fics there is usually tons of Pansy bashing, making her this stupid clueless girl fawning over Draco (I do it often too xD). But, people, she got into Slytherin and I don't think it just for her blood! So, I say it again, I like this.**

**(when Sally read it she was all **_**'You're going to continue this, right? RIGHT?'**_**, but I won't. I like it as it is.)**

**I think I said it before, but not all of these fics can have happy endings, right?**

**Now, if you still feel the need to attack me with torches, then I'll even give you my address.** And then sleep in some friend's place for a few days.


	43. Square

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 43 Square**

Hermione tried not to step away as Ron put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

She didn't want to seem rude or cold or insensitive…only that she knew he liked her.

You know, like like her.

And the feeling wasn't mutual at all.

Not that he knew she knew, but he was a bit obvious.

She didn't want to lead him on, but she didn't want to hurt him either.

"Hey, Hermione…" he said softly, stopped waking and turned his head to her.

"Look, Ron! They're selling a Quodpod instruction manual!" Hermione ran to the bookshop's window, not letting him finish the sentence and getting out of his arm.

He had been trying to tell her his true feelings for a while, she knew that, but every time he gathered the courage to do it or when he thought it would be the perfect moment to tell her she ducked away.

Hermione just didn't want things to be more awkward between them.

She loved him like she loved Harry, like a brother.

It was cold in Hogsmeade that day, but Hermione tried not to shiver to avoid the usual give-the-jacket cliché, even if by now she would welcome said jacket.

Ron wouldn't give it anyways.

Two people came out of the bookshop.

It was in moments like this that Hermione wondered if Ron really liked her and she was so sure of. He wouldn't be ogling Astoria Greengrass like he was doing in that moment, would he?

Perhaps…perhaps Ron was in the same situation as her, she thought as she looked at who was holding Greengrass' arm.

Perhaps he was also in love with someone who would never consider dating him and had a fiancé since they were born, or even before that.

But instead of trying to just accept it and try not to sigh or stare each time he saw her, as Hermione was doing to Greengrass' company that day, Ron must have realized Hermione was a girl, a girl he loved, and so he tried to change his feelings from brotherly love to…like like.

Maybe they had more in common than she had thought.

Sighing – damn, she really had tried not to do it – and giving the blond couple one last look, Hermione grabbed Ron's elbow.

"Come on, Ron, Harry's waiting at the Three Broomsticks."

She never noticed Draco giving her is own look as she walked away.

**000**

**Sorry for not uploading yesterday, I'm doing a comic book for a school project and… don't have much time xD**

**Also, with that work and with being out next week, I probably won't upload more chapters for this or for Echoes until two weeks from now.**


	44. ANote, please read

Author's note

Okay, so I need to explain why haven't I been updating this fic:

The major thing is: I don't have a computer right now, mine broke down.  
Then I had been full of work to deliver (one house model, one painting, a comic book, a drawing and an animation…), but that's over now. It has been for a week. So why didn't I start writing and uploading chapters after that? I'm having two exams next week. The first one is tomorrow. And, after those two, I have to study in a month for Geometry, I'll have exam but didn't have the class this year so everything is a bit…foggy.

And, for this fic, something happened:

I lost the page with the next two chapters. I was in the middle of the next and couldn't find the pages and it was really bugging me (especially since I really liked the one after that) and kept thinking about skipping them for now, but at the same time felt really bad for losing them and I didn't want _not_ to post them…luckily I found them yesterday, but now I don't have time for it. Exams tomorrow and such xD

…I'll probably post the next chapter soon, since its half way done, but after that, I most likely won't post until July or so. (I'm not sure, you might get updates, since I only have to type them, I have all the chapters until 51 in paper, so…I dunno, I also need to study xD)

The only fics I'm still updating (until July or the end of it) are the ones I already have written, so don't be surprised if this one is updated after everything I said. I can't help myself but to write xD

And that is it. That's why I haven't been writing, but still posting some fics…

If you're still reading, thank you for doing so :D


	45. Circle

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 44 Circle**

Draco felt stupid.

"Come on, students!" Gather up!" their new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor smiled.

"I don't see why we have to do this, Professor." Draco crossed his arms.

"Come on, !" she looked at him eagerly "It's just a little exercise to get to know each other!"

"Excuse me, Professor." Potter raised his hand "We have known each other for seven years."

The whole class agreed.

"My dears!" Professor Malory said "I don't know you yet, and this is a great exercise to promote interhouse relations! So gather up!"

Mumbling and groaning, the students lined up in a circle.

"Now, give your hands to whoever is besides you!"

"What!"

"You're not really..."

"Look, kids," she sighed, rubbing her forehead "I know that I'm younger that most of your teachers, and not that much older than you. But I _am_ your teacher and you have to respect me as such! So, please, do as I say."

The class mumbled and embarassely held each other's hands.

"That's right!" the teacher smiled "Draw a circle and there's the world! Now step back to make a bigger circle!"

_Salazar damn it_, Draco shifted his feet as he held Granger's hand.

When had they got next to each other?

"Now, lets say something about ourselves, alright?" the Professor clapped her hands together "Mr. Weasley, why don't you start?"

"Well...uh...hi. I'm Ron...and..."

Draco couldn't hear any of the introductions, too focused on Granger's hand on his. He unconsciously made a circle with his thumb on her hand and only noticed when he felt her shivering slightly and saw the small blush on her face.

"...?"

"Yes?" he turned his head to the teacher.

"It's your turn."

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I carry the pureblood from the Malfoy and Black family. I'm a Slytherin and proud of it and Granger's hand feels really nice on mine." Then he realized what he said, blushed and tried to correct his split "I..I mean..."

He wasn't supposed to say that.

"That's...that's nice..." Professor Malory blinked twice "Mr Zabini, your turn."

Draco lowered his head to hide the blush and not feel the entire class looking at him. He could hear the laugher in Blaise's voice as he spoke, clearly going to bring what happened until his death day.

Then he felt a hand squeeze his. He turned his head, surprised, and Granger bit her lower lip, before turning to him and smiling, she too blushing. She squeezed his hand again.

He managed to make a small smile as he squeezed back.

000000

**Okay, so it seems I have a lot to explain... again.**

**So, exams. Well, they sucked. I spent June studying, did the first exams, then spent July studying, did those exams. But, instead of going home and starting this again, my parents took me and my brother to the Peaks of Europe, in Asturias. We spent there a week. Then we returned to Portugal and I had to apply for college, and then my cousins came to spent their holidays with us, and after they left (no, actually, we left and they stayed at our place for more a couple of days) we went to Algarve, to my gramma's place, and that's where I'm am now. I found a free wifi zone, and so I have Internet during the afternoon.**

**Also...I made an ask-cho blog. That is, for those who don't know about it, a blog (on tumblr) where you ask Cho Chang questions and I answer them with drawings. In case you're interested in it, it's askchochang(dot)tumblr(dot)com. As usual, replace the (dot) with actual dots xD**

**Oh, one more thing! I got in on Pottermore! :D I'm ****NimbusCentaur76**** in case you want to add me as friends, and I'm a Ravenclaw :D**


	46. Moon

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 45 Moon**

"Nggh- _aah_...!"

"Sorry!"

"It's..alright."

"I won't press so hard, alright?"

Hermione bit her tongue softly as she got closer.

She carefully got a hold on his arm and looked at it concernedly.

It was the morning after the full moon, the second that summer, and once again, she was taking care of Professor Lupin's wounds.

Dumbledore had decided that, since Voldemort was back and didn't have to hide it anymore, the Weasleys, she and Harry (but him only in two weeks) should spend their summer at Grimmauld place so they could be safer.

Remus was living there before.

Hermione wasn't sure if he had any other place to go.

They had chosen a room for him to transform in, and, even with the Wolfsbane potion, it could be pretty harmful.

Apparently Sirius used to help Remus with his wounds.

Now he was alone.

Hermione tried to smile as she finished the last spell.

"Thank you, Hermione." Her previous teacher tried to smile as well, but was unable to do so "I appreciate it."

"It's no problem." Hermione got up as he put on his shirt "Do you need anything else?"

"Not at all, thank you."

She nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh. I didn't see you there." She tried not to look so surprised.

The blond, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, just kept looking at her blankly.

Oh, yes, the Weasleys, Professor Lupin and Hermione weren't the only ones living in Grimmauld Place.

Because the DA and the Order had caught the Death Eaters at the Ministry, Voldemort decided to punish Lucius for his mistake, by making Draco Malfoy a Death Eater and giving him some impossible mission. But, before he could do so, Narcissa had taken her son and herself under Dumbledore's wing, in exchange of everything they knew about the other side.

As now they were also in danger, Dumbledore put them in Grimmauld Place as well.

"Oh. So. I'm going to make breakfast..." Hermione passed by Draco, looking at her feet and ducking him to pass through the door without touching him.

Draco stayed at the door, looking at the werewolf.

"Something's bothering you, Draco?" Remus asked softly.

Draco's eyes momentarily shifted to where Hermione had gone to.

Remus chuckled "Oh, Draco.." he shook his head "Do you really think there's something between Hermione and I?"

Draco's frown deepened.

"We're friends, and even that is pushing it. I'm her teacher, and she's my student. True, a bit closer than that, but still."

Draco uncrossed his arms.

"You don't have to be jealous, there is nothing to worry about."

Draco looked at his feet and back to the Professor.

"I can assure you that our relationship is completely platonic." Remus said, with an amused tone on his voice.

Draco tried to keep the relief out of his eyes.

"And I think," Remus continued, the corner of his lip twitching up "that she might reciprocate the feelings you have for her. I'm sure of it. She's...out to say it...she's into you."

Draco blushed and looked down again.

Then grey eyes met golden brown.

"She likes you." The older man reassured him "And for me...your cousin..." this time it was Remus who blushed.

Draco blinked, the frown gone with his surprise.

"I-It's your cousin that I always have..and will..."

Draco, afraid that the other would start crying or something of the sort, nodded quickly and walked into the room, patting his ex-Professor's shoulder awkwardly.

Remus made a pained smile "Don't let any chance you have get away. You never know how much time you'll have...especially in these times." He took a deep breath "Well, I think Hermione was preparing something in the kitchens. Why don't you check on her and help a little?"

Draco stared at him, nodded and went to the kitchen with a decided and controlled step.

He wouldn't waste any chance.

000000

**Maybe it's my Sirius/Remus shipper heart but...I really liked this chapter. So as the next one~**


	47. Star

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 46 Star**

Draco got a little closer to the flame on the jam bottle and to his companion, chuckling before returning his gaze to the blue fire.

Never he had thought that Hermione Granger would break curfew to watch the starts with him.

Especially since it was a bit lame.

"Hey, Draco," she tugged his sleeve right next to his shoulder "I found you," she smiled, pointing with her other hand to the sky.

Draco looked up to where she was pointing and after searching a little he did find the constellation.

"I suppose you know it's stories, right?" he asked, containing a smirk.

"Of course."

"Of course you do."

"Git," she shoved him a little before pulling him closer again, resting her head on his shoulder.

Draco welcomed the warmth that came from her.

"And you?" she asked.

"What do you think?"

000

"_Good night, Draco." Lucius hesitated before lightly kissing his five years old son's forehead and getting up._

"_Daddy?" Draco asked, sitting up against his bed._

_Lucius shared a look with his wife, who was watching them by the door of Draco's bedroom, before turning again to the small blond._

"_Yes?"_

"_Why is my name Draco?"_

"_It's a tradition on your mother's side of the family to name after starts and constellations."_

"_So I'm a star?" Draco beamed._

"_Better yet," Narcissa walked into the room, grabbed her husband's hand and sat on the bed "you're a constellation, which means you are a lot of stars, that together look like a dragon."_

"_Wow," Draco's eyes widened._

"_Draco means dragon or snake. It's a very powerful and mighty being."_

"_Ace!" Draco grinned._

"_Do...do you want to know Draco's story?" his father too sat on the bed._

"_There's a story?" Can I hear it? Pleeease?" Draco almost bounced on the bed._

"_There are three stories," His mother said._

"_In one of them, Draco was a dragon," Lucius told "his duty was to guard a very important tree, and no one could ever get pass him."_

_Draco bit his lower lip and stared at his father, waiting for the rest of his story._

"_Until Hercules came and killed him."_

"_Wh-what...?" Draco gaped._

"_Lucius..." Narcissa squeezed his hand in warning._

"_On the second story he was a dragon as well."_

"_Did..did he die too?" Draco lifted his sheets over himself so his only visible part was from his eyes up, and his voice came muffled from under the blanket. _

"_He did," Lucius nodded "But, on the third story he was a snake."_

"_A really ace and big snake!" Narcissa added._

"_Indeed."_

"_So...it didn't die?"_

"_It did." Lucius said._

_Draco's bottom lip trembled and his eyes watered._

"_Whuaaaaaaah!" he started to cry._

"_Now, don't cry, Draco.."_

"_Whuaaa-a-a-aa..."_

"_Draco..."_

"_Lucius, get out." His wife glared at him and hugged her son "There, Drakey, those were just stories..."_

"_I-I don –_sniff_- I don wanna die!" he kept crying._

000

"Isn't it ironic?" Draco asked, still looking up "My parents gave me the name of a creature that keeps dying while following its duty. Always the bad guy, and always killed by the hero."

"Still, in each story, Draco was given the honour of resting upon the stars."

"Oh, hurrah, it must have felt so good up there." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you see Draco's brightest star, Draconis?" Hermione pointed at it "In some years, well, _really_ in some years, Draconis will be the new Polar Star. Your brightest star will lead the way, Draco."

Draco quickly turned his head to her, who was still looking up with a smile.

He shook his head, smiling too, before resting it on top f hers, finally putting his arm around her.

Hermione was the one who led his way.


	48. Heart

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 47 Heart**

Sometimes Draco wondered if he had a heart.

In those moments, he would stop doing whatever he was doing – this time his Transfiguration essay – and just stare into space.

He would think that yeah, maybe he didn't have a heart. How could he? With the way he had been raised, after all the things he had seen, how could he still have one?

How could he still feel anything after everything he had been through?

Then Draco would wonder why had he bothered to return to Hogwarts, to repeat his last year after the war. Was it because he had nothing else to do? No motivation? No reason not to? No heart?

Surely he couldn't have a heart. If he held his breath he couldn't even hear it over the soft sounds of the library.

And that would be why he felt so empty, so dull, so numb at times. It explained so much. Too much.

Yes, Draco would conclude with a sarcastic smirk, he didn't have a heart.

"Draco? I've been looking for you everywhere! Did you finish your essay?" a voice whispered, calling him out of his musings.

"No, not yet," Draco looked down at his parchment and glared at the lack of words in it.

"Oh. I wanted to go sit next to the Lake with you. But I'll wait here for you, is that all right?" she sat down with a smile.

And with just that, she destroyed all his theories and thoughts.

How could he say he didn't have a heart when in that moment he could hear it loud enough to wonder why hadn't Madam Pince kicked him out for making too much noise? When he could feel his cheeks getting slightly flushed and the need to lean closer to his friend? When suddenly the emptiness had left him, now feeling so much different emotions at the same time?

"Draco? Are you going to write...? Do you need any help?"

"No, I got it." Draco smiled back.

Okay, he decided, for real this mine, as he deepened his quill in the ink, he did have a heart.

It was just Granger was the one keeping it.


	49. Diamond

Disclaimer:

_Unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter's rights._

**Fanfiction100 – Sneaky Griffins**

**Chapter 48 Diamond **

"Ah, yes, good choice. The ring's simplicity makes its beauty. It says '_I love you enough to spend money on you_', but not to the point of '_I know you're marrying me for the money, so I might as well give it to you_'."

"I see...that seems like a good choice. What do you think, Harry?"

"It's a nice one, mate."

"It is, isn't it? I think that's wha-"

"Are you honestly going to pick _that_? I wouldn't be surprised if she turns you down, Weasley. Although _why_ would she want to marry you in the first place is a mystery to me."

The man behind the counter looked carefully at the three man in front of him.

The one in the middle was tall, with blue eyes, freckles and a somewhat large nose, red haired man. Right now he was frowning annoyed, and his ears were red. One of them had called him...Weasel?

On his left was the smallest of the three men. He had a messy dark hair, round glasses, a lighting shaped scar on his forehead – the man tried not to think about how he could have gotten that – and a pair of bright green eyes, that smiled along with his mouth. Harry, had he been called by the other.

On his other side – the red haired's other side, that is – there was a pale, blond with grey eyes and a posture full of aristocracy. Instead of looking just relaxed, like Harry; or slightly tense but with clear happiness like Weasel, the blond held a certain arrogance.

The three emitted waves of...power, a shared something that was hidden from the employee.

The man looked at the ring he was holding, not really agreeing with the blonde's opinion of it; but still sighed and put it back on its place.

Before he could ask about their next choice, Weasel spoke again.

"The bloody hell! Why on Earth did you come with us? It's not like you need a ring, you already proposed to Hermione!"

The muggle behind the counter tried not to show surprise, but he too looked at the blond to see his answer.

Somehow, thinking of him engaged and with that small smile seemed a bit wrong, and he tried not to think like that. After all, he didn't even know the other's name.

"That's right, " the dark haired one said "I never saw the ring you gave her."

"...Neither did I." The ginger frowned "How is it like, Malfoy?"

Ah. So that was his name.

"I didn't give her a ring, Weasley." Malfoy leaned back, smirking while putting his hands inside his pockets.

"You didn't?"

"You didn't give your bird a right?" the store employee let out without thinking.

Malfoy turned his gaze to him and gave him such a look that the man couldn't help but to feel inferior to him.

Only when the muggle blushed and lowered his eyes, embarrassed, did the blond turn to the other two with a sneer.

"I didn't know you had hearing problems, Weasley."

"So I heard it wrong? You did give her a ring."

"No, I did not."

"..Why did you propose to her without a ring?"

"If she didn't accept to marry without a ring, then obviously she didn't want to marry me."

On the other side of the counter, the man had to somewhat agree with the logic Malfoy presented, but he didn't voice it – it would be bad for business if he did.

"She must be one special lady." He said instead.

"She is." The three of them said.

Malfoy glared at the other two. Harry smiled calmly and Weasel shifted where he stood.

"And she's mine." The blond said, his eyes set on the ginger. Then he took a clock from the inside of his jacket and put it back while saying "I already spent the required hour with you two, so I'm off to spent my time in more pleasant ways. SO goodbye, Potter, Weasley and... you other nameless person." Malfoy walked to the door and walked away without looking back.

Weasley – it wasn't Weasel after all – and Harry remained on the store a bit longer, looking at several rings, until the ginger apologise, as he decided to follow the blond's example.

Two days later, when his shift at the store had just begun, Weasley came to him, mumbling about how '_Lavender really likes rings'_."


End file.
